


Freedom

by ameliasnature



Series: Motorcycle Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets a motorcycle for senior year.  Everyone wants a ride on it, some are willing to give more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration pics and motorcycle pics at the end.

The rumble was heard throughout the school. Even those on the other side seemed to be able to hear it. By the time its source came into view there was a small crowd gathered.  
  
Across the parking lot Puck nearly dropped the freshman he was pretending to throw into the dumpsters. He didn't do this anymore, not really, but this kid had the nerve to complain about his mohawk. Figuring he had successfully shown that he was the school badass to the freshman, Puck carefully set him back on his feet.  
  
"Keep that in mind next time you insult me," said Puck, eyeing the new arrival. "I'm the badass around here. I'm allowed to have a mohawk."  
  
The underclassman just nodded, still slightly scared. When he caught sight of the crowd finally, the younger boy blanched. "Then it looks like you might have competition," he said, running away before anyone else attacked him again.  
  
Frowning, Puck moved towards the motorcycle, where his supposed competition was dismounting. As he approached, he nudged Finn and some other fellow glee members, giving them a questioning look. All he got were a bunch of shrugs and confused looks by way of answer.  
  
Fine, if no one else would find out who the possible badass was, he would. He stepped forward, ignoring the slight tightening of his jeans at the sight if the leather chaps coming off to reveal slim legs in skin-tight denim.  
  
"Here's how it's going to work," said Puck. "I'm the badass around here. I don't care that you have some fancy motorcycle, you answer to me." He paused as the boy straightened from removing those chaps and turned to him. "So, who are you already?"  
  
Puck crossed his arms and waited as the boy lifted his hands to remove his helmet. Puck refused to watch how the white t-shirt under the leather jacket rode up a little as his arms raised.  
  
As the driver was revealed an audible gasp rang out through the gathered crowd. Puck gaped at the boy before him, hair still perfectly coifed. "Hummel?"  
  
"Kurt?" the collective gasp coming from the rest of the glee kids, Finn's surprise being the loudest.  
  
Kurt ignored them, glaring at Puck. "First, this isn't just a fancy motorcycle, it's a 2000 Kawasaki Ninja 500R. Second, I don't care if you have a mohawk or not, Puck, I answer to no one." Kurt emphasized his last few words with a finger poking Puck's chest.  
  
Puck put up his hands in surprise and surrender. “Hey, chill Princess, I didn’t know it was you. Nice wheels.”  
  
Kurt glared a moment then grinned. “I know, right? I can’t believe my dad actually got me this.”  
  
Mercedes pushed Puck out of the way to grab Kurt’s arm. “What exactly is ‘this’ Kurt?” she asked. “And why am I part of the crowd that didn’t know about it?”  
  
Kurt shrugged, releasing his bag from the straps on the back of the bike and shouldering it. “No one knew about it except for Dad and Carole.”  
  
“You’re telling me!” shrieked Finn, his arms flailing. “Why the hell do you get a bike, Kurt? I just asked you about it in passing.”  
  
Kurt nodded, heading towards the building “And then I proceeded to list off all the specs on the exact bike I wanted.” He turned to Mercedes and blushed. “I guess my dad thought that if his gay son was interested in something so “straight” he’d do anything to keep it that way.”  
  
Puck stopped him before he could go any further. “Dude, don’t think that. You’re dad is too awesome to think getting you a motorcycle would make you straight.” He shrugged and let them continue walking through the halls. “You saw how I reacted back there. If anything, the bike will make people think twice about messing with you just because you’re gay.”  
  
“He’s right,” said Tina. “Even though everyone knows who you are, they’ll be second guessing their idiotic remarks about you.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip. “Yeah, I’m definitely looking forward to that. But I think I still want to ask my dad, just to be sure. Because no matter how much I love that bike, I don’t want him to think it’ll make me straight.”  
  
Everyone agreed and started to trail off to their own lockers congratulating Kurt as they went. Eventually, only Puck, Finn, and Mercedes were left with Kurt.  
  
Finn frowned. “Okay, I remember Burt making a deal with you, but how did he even afford it and when did he give it to you?”  
  
Mercedes put up a hand. “Whoa, what deal? What haven’t you been telling me, Kurt?”  
  
“I didn’t want to get my hopes up, so I kept it to myself,” explained Kurt, leaning against his locker. “My dad said that if I took all the classes to get licensed, bought all the safety gear myself, and learned enough to do basic up-keep in the garage that he would  _consider_  helping me get a bike in a few  _years_.”  
  
“So how did you end up with one so soon?” asked Puck, fervently ignoring the way Kurt’s pale skin stood out against the black leather jacket.  
  
“Apparently, they had been saving up to send me to Dalton again this year. I guess, when I told them that I wanted to come back here, they decided to still use the money for me.”  
  
“Okay,” said Finn, nodding slowly in understanding, “But how did Burt manage to buy it without either of us knowing?”  
  
“He kept it at the Garage,” smiled Kurt. “I thought he had insisted on driving me to school because it was my senior year, and therefore my last first day of school. Then he drove me to the Garage instead, pulled off the tarp covering it and handed me the leather gear.”  
  
“But I thought you had to pay for that stuff?” asked Mercedes, confused.  
  
“I think he wanted me to be able to start the year off with it. I got my license a month ago and I haven’t saved up enough money yet for the leather safety gear. I just have to pay him back.”  
  
“Okay,” said Finn, having all of his answers. “I’ll see you in glee.” He started walking away, but stopped and turned, “I’ll do the dishes for a week if you take me home today.”  
  
Kurt glared. “Dad warmed me you’d do this,” but he just sighed and shook his head. “Not today, I want to enjoy my first day with it in peace. But if you do the dishes tonight and tomorrow I’ll be your ride tomorrow.”  
  
Finn looked a little upset at that, but nodded. “Deal.” Then he walked off.  
  
Puck shook his head. “That boy has no shame.” He glanced at Kurt and gave a half smile, “But he did get a better bargain. Why not milk that one week free of dish duty for all it’s worth?”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “I promised Dad I wouldn’t make him trade chores for rides. I figure if he’s going to offer, I might as well accept. But I took it easy on him.”  
  
Puck just laughed. “Well, be careful, you don’t want other people getting ideas and trying to trade stuff for rides. Later, Hummel.” Then he was gone.  
  
Mercedes grinned. “Okay, you are officially fabulously badass. Where can I sign up for a ride?”  
  
Kurt shook his head. “I didn’t get the bike to be noticed, I got the bike because I wanted it.”  
  
“I’ll by you a month’s worth of your favourite fashion magazines.”  
  
Kurt stared at her in amazement. “Did you not hear what Puck just said?”  
  
Mercedes shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll be able to get free rides out of you later, but right now I have a feeling you’ll be bombarded with requests and I want to be one of the first.”  
  
Kurt thought about that for a moment. There was nothing wrong with letting people get him things for rides, and it’s not like he would accept  _all_  of it, just what he could really use. Besides, the money he would save on a month’s worth of magazines could help him pay back his dad. He stuck out a hand, “Deal, I’ll be your ride on Wednesday.”

* * *

Okay, so here are the pics I found (many of you have probably already seen them):  
  
This is his basic outfit.  Only...  
     
  
  
With  _this_  white t-shirt.  If you look close enough you can see it riding up.  Hehehe... yummy.  


 

 

And his motorcylce:  
  


	2. Chapter 2

Puck had been right, every time he accidentally came across Kurt in the halls, someone else would be “propositioning” him for a ride. There were even a few freshmen girls who were adamant that he couldn’t possibly be gay and if he gave them a ride, they could prove it.  
  
His friends were a bit more inventive and useful. Tina promised a dinner at Breadstix. which he accepted, though got the dessert himself. Sam promised to sing a duet with him at least once, Kurt gratefully agreed, though he reassured Sam that he no longer had a crush on him. Santana promised to clarify a few things that his dad had left hazy during “the talk.” Kurt replied with a strong “no thank you,” but gave her a ride anyways. Brittany offered to be his girlfriend again if he was pretending to be straight. Kurt pointed out that she was still dating Artie, and that he was still gay, then gave her a ride because he could.  
  
The one that appealed to him the most was Rachel’s trade. She promised to relinquish at least one solo to him if they ever fought over it, though Mr. Shue would decide which one. Kurt agreed immediately, even throwing in a “free” ride just to make sure she wouldn’t change her mind. Though the written contract they signed would guarantee that they both followed through.  
  
Puck knew Kurt was expecting him to trade something. But he also knew that he shouldn’t have been paying attention to when Kurt would change into some designer sweater in the hall, simply slipping it over his white under shirt. But Puck told himself that he didn’t ask because he couldn’t think of anything to trade. What on earth could he get for Kurt that he didn’t already have access to? So he just watched, everyday after glee, as Kurt returned to his locker, replacing the sweater with his leather jacket and bending over to strap on his chaps.  
  
~*~  
  
Friday, when Kurt walked into glee looking angry and red eyed, Mercedes was the first to approach him in the hopes of quelling his anger before practice.  
  
“What’s up, Kurt?” she asked gently, sitting next to him.  
  
Kurt sighed. “Blaine came to visit real quick. He doesn’t start school until next week.”  
  
Mercedes nodded. “I thought you guys had decided to be friends? Why would his visiting bother you?”  
  
“Apparently,” Kurt paused and took a deep breath to calm himself, “He thought that I still had a thing for him, so when I showed him my bike…” Kurt stopped, shaking his head. “I can’t even… the nerve of it!”  
  
Mercedes put a hand over his, squeezing slightly to calm him down. “What did he do, Kurt?”  
  
“He said he’d,” he paused again, this time bighting back tears. “He said he’d go out with me, if I let him use the bike sometimes.”  
  
Finn, who had only been paying half attention looked confused. “I thought you wanted to date Blaine? He was practically all you’d talk about the whole summer.”  
  
Kurt glared at him. “Finn, this has nothing to do with that. I don’t want to date a guy who is only interested in my bike. I want a guy who’s interested in me. Now, after this I don’t think Blaine and I can even be friends.”  
  
Mercedes nodded. “You just say the word, Kurt. I’ll go slap his ass from here to next Sunday.”  
  
Kurt found himself giggling, though not with much humour behind it. “You won’t need to do that. I’m sure he’ll be putting ice on his cheek where I slapped him.”  
  
“Did it make you feel better?” asked Rachel. “I’ve always wondered if slapping a guy was as freeing as others make it out to be.”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “I think it would have helped, but instead of walking away I told him I didn’t want to see or talk to him again.” Letting out a sigh he fell back into his chair – Puck couldn’t help but notice the way his shirt tightened across his chest. “Now I just feel depressed. We were really good friends, but seeing him try to trade a ride for something like that, it makes me wonder who he really is.”  
  
“He who?” asked Santana as she came in. “Hey, Kurt, do you think you can give me a lift home today? I want to tick off my dad. He hates it when I date trouble makers.”  
  
“Wait, you’re dating Kurt?” asked Brittany.  
  
Santana just shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
“Sorry, Santana,” said Kurt, “I think I’m going to leave alone today. I need to think. And riding my bike alone is…” he slouched further into his chair, “Ahh, it’s so therapeutic.”  
  
Puck had to cough to cover up his groan. Kurt was so far relaxed, apparently just thinking about riding his bike, that he was practically horizontal. Mix the position with that moan he released and… well… Puck had to get out of there. He shot up from his own seat and practically ran out the door, mumbling a quick, “Bathroom, be back,” to Mr. Shue as they passed in the doorway.  
  
~*~  
  
The following Monday, Kurt walked into the school, happy as could be. He was still mad at Blaine, but the boy had apologized… sort of. Kurt was still ignoring him a little as punishment, but it looked like their friendship would return to the way it was before. Plus, Blaine owed him now. There was no way Kurt was going to let that stupid suggestion go.  
  
He was so busy trying to figure out if the newly texted ‘I’m sorry’ was Blaine’s 25th or 26th when he found himself trapped by a large arm in front of his eyes. He stopped and looked up, following the arm from hand to shoulder and finally to face. He immediately took a step back, but raised his chin in defiance.  
  
“What do you want, Karofsky?” he said, his voice shaking only a little.  
  
“I want to borrow your bike for an afternoon.”  
  
Kurt gaped. “Hell no!”  
  
Karofsky frowned and glanced around before lowering his voice and leaning forward. “I just need to get to Columbus for one afternoon. I can have it back in the parking lot before six if you let me take it around noon.”  
  
Kurt shook his head in disbelief. “Why on earth would I let you drive my bike? Besides, the traffic would be terrible in the city at that time.”  
  
“I… I’d be able to weave in and out of traffic on your bike. I could go that much faster.” He glanced around again. “I’ll come clean, about everything. The kiss, being…” he closed his eyes and breathed a moment before continuing, “Being gay.”  
  
Kurt gasped. That was a very good proposition, but he couldn’t. “I couldn’t let you take my bike,” he said. “Not legally, anyway.”  
  
“I have a license,” Karofsky said quickly. “I bought a broken down bike this summer. Someone’s been helping me fix it up and I got my license while we worked.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you want to get to Columbus so badly?”  
  
Karofsky sighed and looked at the floor. “The guy who’s been helping me with my bike… he’s starting at Ohio State this year. He’s moving into his dorm today and…” he swallowed, blushing, “I wanted to visit.”  
  
Eyes going wide Kurt just stared for a few seconds.  
  
After such a long silence, Karofsky sighed and stepped away. “Fine.”  
  
But Kurt grabbed his jacket sleeve before he could walk away. When the bigger boy turned back, Kurt held out his keys. “You so much as scratch it, you will pay. Use the passenger’s helmet, it’s on the back of the bike, and be back by six. I’ll be waiting out front.”  
  
Karofsky took the keys, nodding. He looked nervous as he turned away again but Kurt spoke up.  
  
“And you don’t have to do anything you said you would,” he said gently.  
  
Karofsky looked confused. “Then what do you want?”  
  
“Why don’t you just make sure that me and my glee friends have a bully free year?” shrugged Kurt.  
  
Karofsky stared a moment before nodding. “Thank you.” Then he disappeared.  
  
Puck had only heard the last few comments, so he was very much confused. However, he realized that he may be able to finally get a chance talk to Kurt alone. That’s when he would make his own proposition, because he had been thinking about it all weekend, and all he needed was a little… well, courage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little speech where Kurt talks motorcycles. I'm really sorry if I managed to screw it up, I was pretty much pasting from wikipedia. But hopefully it still works for those of you who actually know this stuff.

Puck looked at his watch. It was 5:30, which should be plenty of time to make his proposition to Kurt, and hopefully get an agreement. Walking outside, he saw Kurt sitting on the curb, apparently waiting for Karofsky to return. As he approached, he realized too late that he should have left more time to actually shower after his workout, but it was too late for that now.  
  
He nudged Kurt’s hip with his foot, earning a glare from the diva. Puck just rolled his eyes as he sat next to him. “No, I didn’t get any kind of dirt on your clothes, don’t bother bitching at me, I won’t do it again.”  
  
Kurt nodded and looked back to the road.  
  
“It’s only 5:30,” said Puck. “He won’t be back for at least another half hour.”  
  
Kurt looked up in surprise. “How did you…?”  
  
“I overheard you two,” shrugged Puck.  
  
Kurt swallowed. “How much?”  
  
“Just that you let him borrow your bike for the afternoon and that he didn’t have to do what he originally offered.” When Kurt relaxed a bit, Puck continued. “Thanks, by the way, on behalf of the rest of New Directions. I didn’t need the protection, but I’m sure the others would appreciate a slushie free year.”  
  
Kurt released a soft snort, barely contained from being a rude one. “Whatever. I promised my dad that I wouldn’t exchange rides for favours, letting those favours help others makes me feel better about breaking my promise.”  
  
“How much longer are you accepting favours?” asked Puck, wondering how much longer he had to work up his nerve. Even though he supposedly already had it.  
  
“When there’s nothing good to trade anymore.” Kurt glanced at him and shrugged, “Maybe Friday, I don’t know. I had meant to stop today, but with what Karofsky offered I just couldn’t help myself.”  
  
Puck nodded, realizing that he may have already lost his chance, but… he could still offer. Just not right now. After a few minutes of silence, Puck glanced around, and after seeing that his truck wasn’t anywhere in sight, he turned back to Kurt.  
  
“Think you could give me a free ride home?” he asked. “I usually don’t mind walking, but I wasn’t thinking and I worked my legs too much today in the gym.” That was only partly true. Since he had his truck that day he had purposely worked his legs hard, but Kurt didn’t need to know any of that.  
  
Kurt sighed. “I guess. Since I’m here. Hopefully my ride will be in perfect shape. God, if my dad finds out I let someone else borrow it he will kill me with the hatred he would otherwise reserve for my boyfriends, should they ever hurt me.”  
  
That caught Puck off guard. “Boyfriends? You have more than one?” He tilted his head in confusion. “When did you even get _one_?”  
  
Kurt giggled, causing a surprising temporary tightening of Puck’s jeans. “Okay,  _future_  boyfriends. I’m not dating anyone, and with the way Blaine has acted I doubt I’ll be with anyone before college. But my dad still reminds me that his shotgun is clean and ready to use at any time.”  
  
Puck swallowed, that was not a hurdle he was ready to try and clear. So… he changed the subject. “You said you had done research before you could get the bike, what all do you know about it?”  
  
Kurt hummed in appreciation before spouting off the facts. “It has a liquid-cooled four-stroke, counter-balanced, parallel twin engine. Along with a redline of 11,000 rpm, and a torque of 30.86 foot-pounds of force at 8000 rpm. It can go zero to sixty in 3.76 seconds, untested by me of course, and has a top speed of about 110 mph, again, untested by me.”  
  
Puck had to spread his knees a bit and lean forward. For some reason he found that incredibly hot. Clearing his throat Puck nodded. “You really know your stuff, I’ll give you that.”  
  
Kurt grinned. “Of course I know my stuff. The real difficulty is going to be when I need to fix it. I’m hoping that the general knowledge I have of this particular bike combined with my knowledge of fixing cars will make it easier to fix when needed.”  
  
Puck just nodded, trying to get “mini-me” under control.  
  
They fell silent again, Kurt watching the road nervously, Puck breathing deeply trying to think of something to reign in his damn hormones.  Finally, Karofsky pulled into the lot. The sight of him and the reminder of what he’d done to Kurt the previous year took care of his hard-on.  
  
Then Kurt hopped up, placing his perfectly shaped,  _pert_  ass directly within Puck’s line of sight. Puck groaned and carefully stood up, hoping he’d loose his erection while watching Karofsky return the bike.  
  
Kurt ignored Karofsky as he dismounted, choosing instead to inspect every inch of his bike. He heard an amused snort and turned to Karofsky, taking the keys offered to him.  
  
“I didn’t hurt your bike, Hummel,” he said, removing the helmet. “I even managed to not get pulled over weaving in and out of traffic. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”  
  
Kurt nodded. “Well, I’m glad. Hope you had a good time.” He wanted to add more but held back in order to avoid questions from Puck.  
  
Karofsky held out a ten dollar bill. “I did loose track of time, though, so I didn’t have time to fill her up. Hope this covers it.”  
  
Kurt took the money, surprised. “Yeah, this is fine. I didn’t even ask you to top her off anyway.”  
  
Shrugging, Karofsky put away his wallet. “Hey, I may have bullied you, but I know the etiquette of borrowing vehicles. You  _always_  top it off.” He made to leave but turned back. “My original offer still stands, I’ll do it if I ever need to borrow your bike again.” He put up a hand to stop Kurt’s protest. “Don’t worry, I’m almost done with my own bike. Unless it’s an emergency you’re in the clear.” Then he walked back into the school, presumably to get his things before going home.  
  
Kurt turned to Puck. “You ready?” he asked, tossing Puck the helmet Karofsky had recently relinquished.  
  
Puck caught it, slipping it on as Kurt donned his own helmet. “Ready.”  
  
The helmet made it difficult for Kurt to really nod, but he put up the visor to talk to Puck. “I won’t be able to hear you at all,” he said, securing his bag to the back, “So if you need me to stop for any reason tap my hip twice.” He then climbed on after Puck nodded in understanding.  “And since I have no idea where you live tap me once on the appropriate side for the direction I should turn.”  
  
“Sure thing,” said Puck, nervous already at the idea of holding onto Kurt’s hips. He carefully climbed on behind Kurt, realizing too late that between the lack of a full sized passenger seat and the space taken by Kurt’s bag, if he got a hard-on during this ride, there was no hiding it from the smaller boy.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he thought about the fact that Karofsky had worn the helmet just before him. For some reason that seemed to work and he managed to keep his erection at bay.  
  
Then Kurt started the engine. Puck let out a whimper, glad the sound of the engine, and Kurt’s helmet, would prevent it from being heard. This was going to be one hell of a ride, and not in the good way.  
  
Kurt kicked up the stand and revved the engine, leaning forward a bit more before pulling out of the lot. Puck, thankfully, was able to give the directional taps and soon they had reached a straight road, and even though Puck was less than three minutes away from home, he tapped Kurt’s hip twice. Because they were passing a small grove of trees, and because Kurt had sped up a bit more, and because Puck had glanced down when Kurt leaned forward even more. But mostly, because Puck saw just a sliver of skin at Kurt’s lower back as the jacket and t-shirt rode up at Kurt’s movements.  
  
When Kurt pulled over, Puck jumped off the bike before Kurt even had the kick stand down. He was already heading into the trees, calling “Gotta take a piss,” over his shoulder as Kurt turned off the engine.  
  
Puck was sure to hold back his moans, but it was hard. After all, in order to finish faster he had to picture a little more detail. Like, the feeling of the humming motorcycle, which probably felt the same as if Kurt were to hum while Puck’s cock was in his mouth.  
  
Biting the inside of his cheek, Puck tasted the metallic taste of blood as he came, shooting onto a tree. He took deep breaths, trying to recover quickly. He put himself away and returned, silently getting on the bike again.  
  
He heard an annoyed sigh as Kurt started it up again and they drove off. Needless to say, Kurt gave him a deadly glare as he climbed off, not two minutes later, in front of his house.  
  
Kurt flipped up his visor, yelling over the idling engine. “Next time go to the bathroom  _before_  we leave.”  
  
Puck just glared back. “How was I supposed to know the vibrations would weaken my bladder? I’ve never been on a bike before.”  
  
Shaking his head Kurt yelled, “See you tomorrow,” before flipping his visor back down and heading home.  
  
Puck watched, frowning. Hadn’t he meant to give something in return? How the hell had he managed to forget? Why hadn’t he followed through with his plan? Oh right, he didn’t _have_  a plan. How could he make a plan when he was too busy trying to stop himself from rolling head over heels as he fell for the lithe, slim, pale skinned…  
  
 _Fuck!_ At this rate he’s have to start using lube.  _He had to stop doing this to himself!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day started out weird. He had decided the night before to ask Kurt for another ride, maybe this time not be so uppity about… well, he would be uppity, he just wouldn’t hide it.  
  
He was heading towards the boy when two things happened in quick succession. First, a letterman jacket clad arm appeared in his vision, holding a slushy cup. Second, a _different_  letterman jacket clad arm appeared, hand over the slushy cup.  
  
Puck stared at the averted disaster before him.  _What the hell?_  Then he decided to voice his opinion. “What the hell?”  
  
“Lay off, Az,” came Karofsky’s voice, and Puck looked over, even more confused. “At least let them get through the first few weeks.”  
  
Puck looked at Azimio, wondering what he would do. The other jock practically snarled, before jerking the cup in Karofsky’s direction, but only a few drops of slushy made it past the boy’s hand.  
  
Azimio growled this time and got up real close to his fellow bully’s face. At least, Puck thought they were fellow bullies, until now. “Guess what,  _Dave_ ,” Azimio rumbled, “I don’t think I want to talk to you either. You lucked out last week cause of Beiste. But you ever cross me again, I will beat you down.”  
  
Puck just stood in shock as the boys, who had been the best of buds last year, were verbally duking it out.  
  
Karofsky puffed himself up, and since he was the same height as Azimio, but slightly broader in the shoulders, he definitely looked bigger.   
“Screw you Az,” he said. “I told you I wouldn’t do it any more, and I’ve decided that I don’t think I’ll let  _you_  do it anymore either. So you can just suck it and grow up.”  
  
Azimio was about to retort with something when Puck saw Beiste walk around the corner. Puck cleared his throat, getting both the jocks’ attention. He casually waved to their coach and Azimio immediately took a step back.  
  
“Watch yourself, Karofsky,” he hissed before walking away.  
  
Puck moved his gaze to Karofsky, still a little confused and disbelieving. “Um, what the hell?” His question had yet to be answered.  
  
Karofsky took the cup in his clean hand, shaking the other to get off some of the stickiness. “Don’t mention it,” he mumbled, not looking at   
Puck, but then he did glance up. “Seriously, just don’t talk about it.”  
  
Puck just nodded. He was about to walk away when Karofsky stopped him with an arm across his chest. “What?” asked Puck, a little annoyed now.  
  
“I’ve seen your looks before. Take my advice, don’t hold back.”  
  
“Wha–,”  
  
“Cause if you do, it’ll just explode and you’ll probably ruin everything.” Then Karofsky walked away, dumping the slushy into a trash can and entering a bathroom to wash his hand.  
  
“Okay, that was a little creepy,” Puck mumbled to himself. He shook his head and went to his locker, getting his things for class.  
It wasn’t until the bell rang that he realized he hadn’t talked to Kurt yet. Grumbling in annoyance towards Karofsky for distracting him, Puck   
went to his class, figuring lunch was as good a time as any.  
  
~*~  
  
Unfortunately, Puck couldn’t find Kurt at lunch. Then he barely made it to glee before Shue started. Apparently Kurt had been practicing a song at lunch and performed it that day for glee.  
  
Puck sat in the back, enjoying being able to watch the way Kurt moved without anyone else noticing. By the time Kurt was finished singing a song from  _Chicago_ , Puck realized that he had a goofy grin on his face and a problem down south. He cursed at himself, sitting up a little and trying to recover quickly.  
  
It wasn’t until Mr. Shue had let them go that Puck was once again in control and able to catch Kurt by himself.  
  
“Hey, Hummel,” he called, stopping the boy in the hallway.  
  
Kurt paused and looked back, eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Puck stopped in front of him, taking a deep breath and just asking. “If you give me a ride home I’ll give you a kissing lesson.” He made sure to add a little suggestive eyebrow wave as he said it, he didn’t want to look desperate or anything.  
  
He was surprised when Kurt frowned. “Seriously Puck?” He turned, continuing down the hallway, Puck following behind. “Kissing lessons for a ride on a motorcycle? Who ever said I wanted kissing lessons?” He stopped, looking at Puck a little angrily, “Who ever said I needed kissing lessons? From what I recall, Brittany didn’t have any complaints.”  
  
Puck stepped back, his hands in the air in surrender. “Woah, calm down, it was just a suggestion.”  
  
“Hmm,” Kurt frowned, nodding a little. “Well, besides the fact that it’s a bad one, I’m booked. Tina has a dentist appointment today and she hoped the bike ride would calm her down a bit more.”  
  
“Oh, okay then, why didn’t you just say so?”  
  
“I did say so.” Kurt sighed, shaking his head and turning away. “Goodbye, Puck, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
Puck waved mutely, heading out to his own truck. Okay, so kissing lessons weren’t that great of an idea. Maybe there was something else   
Kurt needed “help” in, because apparently he was a good kisser.  
  
Puck groaned, hitting his head on his steering wheel as he stopped at a light. He did not need to think about how good a kisser Kurt might be. Because that would lead to other thoughts… like how Kurt’s mouth would feel on other places.  
  
When the light turned green, Puck floored his truck, suddenly needing to get home. A thought had popped into his head and while he needed to take care of yet  _another_ problem, he had plans to make.  
  
~*~  
  
This time, Puck figured lunch would be an early enough time to ask Kurt about a ride. Then, because his nerves got the better of him he decided to text the lean boy across the table instead.  
  
Kurt didn’t pause in his conversation with Mercedes as he pulled out his vibrating phone. Though, when he read it, he nearly choked on his bottled water. Puck looked away before Kurt looked up, glaring at him. Instead, he waited for his own phone to vibrate and looked at the new text.  
  
 _What do you mean, have I ever gotten a blow job?! Why the hell would you care?!_  
  
Puck smirked at his phone and typed and sent an answer.  
  
 _That’s a no then. Want 1? 4 a ride? -P_  
  
Puck watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurt’s eyes narrowed when his phone buzzed. He looked down at it and all but threw the poor phone across the table.  
  
“Dammit, Puck,” he yelled, “NO!” Then he calmed himself down, apologized to the nearest of his friends and turned back to Mercedes.  
  
The girl gave him a funny look but continued where she had left off before his out burst.  
  
Puck was surprised to feel his phone vibrate a minute later.  
  
 _Just because you’re a sex shark doesn’t mean everyone will welcome an attack. Now leave me alone, I can’t give any more rides this week, I’m booked. –K_  
  
Puck sighed a little and looked up to see Kurt purposely put his phone in a pocket, a front pocket. Smiling a little, Puck couldn’t help but send another text.  
  
 _K but u no u want it._  
  
Kurt sighed a little and looked at his phone before rolling his eyes and putting it in the back pocket this time.  
  
Thinking a moment, Puck decided to send one last text.  
  
 _Which is better, the front or back when it vibrates?_  
  
Puck got his answer when Kurt just glared at him, not bothering to pull out his phone, and wiggled in his seat, just the slightest bit.  
  
~*~  
  
The following week, Puck was sitting in the lunchroom, waiting for Kurt to show up, and hoped he’d be able to talk to him one on one.   
Unfortunately, Kurt showed up with what looked like the rest of the glee club.  
  
It was Mercedes who addressed the entire group as they sat down.  
  
“Hey, have you guys noticed how Karofsky hasn’t been bullying us this year?” she asked.  
  
“You know,” said Rachel, “I don’t think I’ve been slushied once this year.”  
  
“Yeah,” Puck said, “Last Tuesday Azimio was about to slushy me when Karofsky actually stopped him. It was really weird.”  
  
Kurt frowned, “Weird how?”  
  
“What, like stopping a slushy isn’t weird enough?” asked Mercedes.  
  
Kurt just shrugged, looking at Puck expectantly. They both knew what Karofsky had promised.  
  
“They just kinda… fought. Like, right in front of me as if I wasn’t even there.” The words Karofsky said to him afterward popped back into his mind and he looked away from Kurt, only to have his eyes land on the subject of conversation. “Hey, isn’t Karofsky always on the phone at lunch?” he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Kurt looked over, a small grin on his face. “Yeah, he is, isn’t he?”  
  
“Do you think we should invite him to sit with us?” asked Tina.  
  
Kurt looked over at her, surprised. “Umm, don’t you think he’s happy to be on his phone?”  
  
“Oh, come on, Kurt,” Mercedes said, nudging Kurt in the side, “Even considering what he did to you last year, and what he hasn’t done so far this year, I think maybe we can give him a little chance.”  
  
“Seriously? Mercedes you were one of the first ones to threaten to kick his butt after I left.”  
  
“Yeah, well, again, considering what he did for Puck I think we can give him a little chance. What do ya say?”  
  
Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, but the minute he screws up I’m scorning him.”  
  
“Deal,” said Mercedes.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Kurt sighed again. “Well, I’m not going to be the one to invite him over.”  
  
“I’ll go,” said Puck, standing up. “If he starts anything, I’m probably one of the few guys that can fight back.”  
  
There were a few protests of ‘hey’ but Puck just walked away, ignoring them. As he approached Karofsky he heard a mumbled “Hold on a sec,” before the lone boy looked up.  
  
“What do you want, Puckerman?”  
  
Puck noticed that, though a little annoyed, Karofsky’s tone of voice wasn’t actually hostile. “Chill, Karofsky,” said Puck, stopping a few feet away. “We were just talking, thought you might like some company. If you ever want any, you’re welcome to join us.”  
  
Karofsky looked over at the table full of gleeks then back at Puck, a little surprised. “Um, thanks. I’ll think about it.” He put the phone back to his ear and grinned a little before asking, “You say anything to him yet?”  
  
Puck frowned, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Just, come on over when you want.” Then he walked away, not even wanting to think about how Karofsky knew. Hell, he barely knew himself.  
  
Karofsky didn’t join them that day, but he did leave a little earlier than normal and nodded to the group as he left.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that afternoon Puck finally came up with a plan that might actually work. Before glee met up he approached the countertenor at his locker, leaning close enough to be suggestive, but far enough so that observers wouldn’t notice.  
  
“Can I convince you to take me somewhere this week?” he asked.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. “What, no sexual propositions? With the way you were escalating last week, I would have expected an offer to sleep with you.”  
  
Puck glanced away, knowing that Kurt was right. He had considered it, but he knew had to change his tactics when it came to Kurt. “Yeah,   
well, I don’t have much else to trade so I’m just asking a favour.”  
  
“Well it depends,” says Kurt, closing his locker and leaning against it, facing Puck. “Which day?”  
  
“Any day your free,” shrugged Puck, grinning, liking this flirtatious positioning, if not conversation. “It’s out of town, but not too far. If you were   
to take me we’d be back no later than seven. Maybe sooner, depending on what all happens.” God, he hoped it wouldn’t be sooner.  
  
Kurt looked away, thinking. “How about Wednesday? That should be enough time to give my dad a heads up.”  
  
Puck nodded. “Great.”


	5. Chapter 5

All day Wednesday, Puck was on edge, part excitement, part nerves. He had no idea how things would turn out. There was the possibility of Kurt going along with everything happily and everything working out. There was also a possibility that Kurt would be shocked, say no, and they’d return home. And then there was the possibility that Kurt would hate Puck for the rest of his life and they would be the first piece of drama in the glee club that year.  
  
Really, it was the last idea that was getting to Puck. Kurt was a good friend, and he didn’t want to loose him. Especially not now, not after just realizing the truth.  
  
Somehow, he managed to not psych himself out, because Wednesday after glee, he was standing outside next to Kurt’s bike waiting. Kurt walked up, already clad in his leather, and Puck had to swallow to keep from drooling.  
  
Kurt just smiled and handed over the passenger helmet. “So, where are we off to?”  
  
Puck shook his head. “I remember the rules for giving you directions. Don’t worry, I won’t get us lost.”  
  
Kurt stared a moment, before putting on his own helmet and attaching his bag. He climbed on and started the bike as Puck climbed on behind. They left the parking lot and Puck allowed himself to enjoy the ride this time. He tapped the appropriate hip for each turn, but he relaxed a bit more. Not too much though, he didn’t want to freak Kurt out before they even got to their destination. After all, being this close, along with the vibrations, well, they definitely excited a certain part of Puck.  
  
Ten minutes after leaving the city limits, Puck directed Kurt off of the main road onto a dirt one and about five minutes after that Puck tapped both his hips twice, bringing them to a stop at the top of a hill in a small clearing.  
  
Kurt turned off the motor and pulled off his helmet, resting it in front of him. “Why on earth did you want to come here?” asked Kurt, glancing over his shoulder at Puck.  
  
Puck took off his own helmet and placed it on the ground, not wanting it in the way. He shrugged, gesturing to the view, a beautiful view of a small part of Lima, “I just thought you’d appreciate this.”  
  
Kurt looked at the view, “Well it is nice, but… why would you show me something like this?”  
  
Puck breathed deeply, this was the moment. Then Kurt looked back at him and he lost his nerve. Pasting on a confidant smirk, he moved his hips forward, revealing his true physical situation, and said, “Because, I figured you’d want you first time to be romantic.”  
  
Eyes wide, Kurt shrieked and jumped off the bike. His one foot got caught and he fell, though luckily he only got a little smudge of dirt on his jeans. Scrambling up, he backed away from Puck, looking shocked, but still a little terrified. “What?” he whispered, not trusting his voice.  
  
Puck sighed. “I knew that would be too much,” he mumbled to himself. “Look,” he said to Kurt, “You said it yourself, I’m a sex shark. I decided to use that to my advantage and suggest giving you a little somethin’ in exchange for a ride.”  
  
Kurt just stared in disbelief. “God, Puck, you’re my friend, I’d give you a ride for free if you asked. Hell, I’ve already done it twice!”  
  
“Yeah, well, I thought I owed you something.” Puck looked away, frowning in annoyance at himself. How many chances had he just past up to tell the truth? He realized though, that he didn’t want to leave here without something happening. So he put on the smirk again and looked at   
Kurt, who was trying to brush dust off his clothes.  
  
“Don’t you even want to use this as a chance for a hot make-out session?” he asked, voice low.  
  
Kurt froze, hands on his thighs in mid-brush. Slowly he looked up. “I already said that I don’t need kissing lessons.”  
  
“Who said anything about lessons? Honestly, I’ve gotten a  _little_  curious since you said you didn’t need any. Why don’t you prove it?”  
  
Standing up straight, Kurt’s look was one of superiority. “Really? You, the boy who’s slept with every cheerio in McKinley and half of the single women in Lima, is actually admitting to wanting to experiment with your sexuality? Aren’t you afraid of someone finding out and loosing your sex shark status?”  
  
Puck shrugged. He didn’t know if he was experimenting, he just knew he wanted Kurt, but if this was the only way to get him, then so be it.   
“We’re in the middle of nowhere, no one’s going to see, and neither of us are going to tell. What’s wrong with a few kisses in the forest?”  
  
For some reason that was enough to help Kurt along because he came back up to the bike. “I guess,” he mumbled. He looked at Puck suddenly, “But don’t try anything funny. I’ll admit to being a little curious about kissing you, but… but that’s all.”  
  
Puck smirked. Apparently Kurt had thought about making out with him. That was definitely a good sign. And if that truly was all that Kurt had thought about, which it probably wasn’t considering that little stutter, then Puck could definitely use this chance to give him other ideas.  
  
Kurt gazed at him on the bike a few times and Puck was surprised when the smaller boy straddled the bike backwards instead of telling Puck to get off.  
  
“What are you doing?” asked Puck, hands immediately going to Kurt’s hips, just to help steady him of course.  
  
“I’m making sure we’re both comfortable,” mumbled Kurt, shifting a little. When he seemed to be finished he had his hands on Puck’s shoulders. When he looked up from the spot on the ground, into Puck’s face, he let out a little nervous laugh. “Okay, this is just weird. How the hell are we supposed to start anything with this kind of unromantic lead up?”  
  
Puck wasn’t paying attention. At least, not to Kurt’s words. No, he was definitely staring at Kurt’s lips. They looked like they might taste like cherries, or strawberries, maybe bubblegum. Puck didn’t even know what Kurt was saying as he surged forward, touching his lips to Kurt, wanting a taste.  
  
Kurt let out a surprised squeak, but was quick to recover, moving his hands to Puck’s biceps and squeezing a little. Puck pulled away, wanting to get some air and lick his lips.  
  
He would deny the whimper that escaped him when he tasted Kurt.  _He tastes like a watermelon jolly rancher!_  Needless to say, by the time Puck went in for more, he had a new favourite flavour.  
  
When Puck flicked his tongue out to get another taste directly from the source, he was surprised when Kurt opened his own lips to allow him entry. Of course, being so close he didn’t turn down the chance to explore. The deeper he went, the tighter Kurt clung to him and their knees started to hit together. To stop the bumping, Puck slowly moved his hands from Kurt’s hips to his thighs, grasping them and pulling so Kurt straddled Puck’s waist, while Puck slid onto the main seat of the bike.  
  
Kurt pulled away a little as he was raised just a few inches above Puck. “What are you doing?” he whispered, breathless.  
  
Puck moved his hands to Kurt’s lower back, kissing his chin and neck. “Making sure we’re both comfortable,” Puck repeated Kurt’s earlier words between kisses. “Is it working?”  
  
“Mmm,” hummed Kurt, a hand going to the back of Puck’s head as he suckled lightly on Kurt’s collarbone. “No hickeys, though.”  
  
Puck chuckled, shaking his head and moving back to Kurt’s lips. They sat now, chest to chest and one of Kurt’s hands managed to work its way under Puck’s collar, skin to skin and Puck couldn’t help his reaction. He jerked his hips up, jean-clad erection rubbing Kurt’s jean-clad entrance.  
  
Kurt pulled away, gasping in surprise and arousal.  
  
“Sorry,” murmured Puck, continuing his small kisses back down Kurt’s throat.  
  
Kurt suddenly pushed forward, rubbing his own covered erection over Puck’s chest. “Yesss,” he hissed.  
  
Puck pulled away, looking up into Kurt’s face, asking an unknown question. When he saw the faintest of nods, Puck pulled away enough to pull off his own jacket. Ignoring Kurt’s puzzled look, Puck just folded the jacket into a pillow and put it behind Kurt before pushing him back a little. The change in position was just enough for their erections to move against each other and Puck grinned, thrusting down over Kurt.  
“Oh,” Kurt breathed, thrusting up in return, his eyes wide.  
  
Puck grunted in response, capturing Kurt’s lips and continuing his thrusts. Kurt mimicked the movements, his soft hums of pleasure mixing with Puck’s pleased grunts. Eventually, Puck was debating whether he should bring them both off or not. Kurt, made the decision for him, pushing Puck away with a gasp.  
  
“Please,” he whispered, voice almost strangled. “Please, stop.”  
  
Puck immediately pulled away, climbing off the bike to give Kurt room to recover. He wasn’t sure if he should consider otherwise, but he didn’t think for a second that he had gone too far. He knew, that Kurt just didn’t want to come in his pants, he wanted to avoid the mess. Right?  
  
He could hear Kurt moving around, but stayed facing away, needing to calm himself down. Besides, it was a long bike ride, and unless he went into the woods to get rid of his boner he was going to be stuck with it for a while.  
  
After a few moments, Kurt called out, only slightly breathless, “Puck? Ready to go?”  
  
Puck turned, impressed that Kurt looked untouched. He nodded, going forward and putting his jacket back on before picking up his helmet and climbing on behind Kurt. This time though he didn’t bother putting any space between them, letting his erection rub against Kurt’s ass.  
  
Kurt tensed a little before shaking his head and starting the bike. He was good with directions so they were outside of Puck’s house within the next half hour, no direction needed by Puck.  
  
As Puck climbed off, Kurt stopped the engine and put up his visor. Puck attached his helmet to the back, and looked at Kurt expectantly.   
“Yeah?”  
  
Kurt cleared his throat, glancing away and blushing. “If I promise you at least one ride a week whenever you need it, would you be willing to… do… that a bit more?”  
  
Puck cleared his own throat, trying to hold back his chuckle and grin. “Whenever I need it?”  
  
Kurt just nodded, blushing even more.  
  
“Sounds like a good deal to me,” said Puck. Then he stepped back, waving as Kurt flipped down his visor and started the engine, pulling away.  
  
Puck knew he had a goofy grin on his face as he walked into his house.  _Finally!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Puck was the first of the gleeks to get to their unofficial lunch table, but he wasn’t the first person. It was a little weird sitting at the same table as Karofsky.  
  
Puck just mumbled, “S’up,” as he sat and received a noncommittal grunt in return.  
  
It was only a minute or so before other gleeks showed up. Some of them paused, but nobody said anything as they sat. Surprisingly, it was   
Finn who sat next to Karofsky, but no words were exchanged.  
  
Kurt sat on Finn’s other side across from Puck, giving nothing more than a grin to him. Puck smirked back, but also said nothing. Lunch continued much the same, everyone pretty much ignoring Karofsky, and about fifteen minutes before the end the former bully mumbled some goodbyes and left, pulling out his phone.  
  
“Was that as weird to anybody else as it was to me?” asked Mercedes.  
  
Kurt sighed. “Mercedes, it was your idea to invite him. Do you want to  _un-_ invite him?”  
  
“No, I was just saying how weird it was.”  
  
“It probably wouldn’t be so weird if we actually tried to include him in the conversation,” pointed out Tina.  
  
“He didn’t really seem that interested in being included,” added Artie. “Maybe we should just let him be and include him when he really wants it.”  
  
Puck shrugged, slouching a little in his seat, “I’m cool with that.” The others agreed and the usual talk continued.  
  
Puck was talking to Finn about football when he felt something against his leg. He ignored it until it happened again, and he glanced under the table. He immediately got… well, yeah, that was definitely Kurt’s foot running along his leg.  
  
Sitting up a little, Puck swallowed, glancing at Kurt. The countertenor wasn’t looking at him, but Puck was positive that grin was for him.   
Because really, that grin was way too sexy to be a reaction to whatever Rachel was saying.  
  
Clearing his throat, Puck turned to Finn. “I just remembered something I have to do,” he said, interrupting whatever Finn was saying. “I’ll see ya later.” Then he was up and out of the cafeteria, without waiting for a reply, heading to the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt didn’t say anything to Puck until the following Tuesday, and even then it was in a text.  _Same place? I’ll drop Finn at home and meet you there. –K_  
  
Puck replied in the affirmative, immediately getting half hard just thinking about that afternoon.  
  
After glee rehearsal he went straight to the clearing, then proceeded to jerk off once before Kurt got there. He knew that he wouldn’t last otherwise, and since Kurt agreed that he was a sex shark Puck couldn’t very well come before Kurt, that would just be embarrassing.  
  
When Kurt showed up he barely had his helmet off before Puck was attached to his lips. Caught a little by surprise, Kurt started pulling away, until Puck licked along his bottom lip. Moaning, Kurt leaned into Puck, opening his mouth in permission.  
  
As Puck explored the inside of Kurt’s mouth the helmet was dropped, forgotten, and Kurt carefully began to dismount his bike. Just as his foot was about to clear the seat, Puck shifted, causing Kurt’s foot to catch and he promptly fell over. Their lips tore apart as they stumbled towards the ground.  
  
Realizing what was happening, Puck quickly grabbed Kurt around the waist, and moved so the lithe boy landed on top of him with minimal damage to his clothes. They stilled, Puck’s arms around Kurt, and Kurt’s hands on Puck’s chest.  
  
“Sorry,” mumbled Puck, moving his hands to Kurt’s hip planning to help him get up. “Are you okay?”  
  
Kurt had yet to actually look at Puck. Instead he focused on a spot to the right of his head. Kurt nodded and mumbled, “I think so.” Then he shifted, either to make sure he was okay or to get up, but froze, both boys moaning in pleasure. The movement had rubbed their covered erections together and Kurt found himself not wanting to get up.  
  
After a minute of silence and no motion Puck gently put pressure on Kurt’s hips, trying to push him up so they could get on with their little session. But Kurt shifted his hands to grasp Puck’s shoulders and finally moved his gaze to Puck’s face.  
  
“Puck?”  
  
Puck froze, hearing so much more than just his name asked. He studied Kurt’s features for only a second before giving the slightest of nods.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, the clearing filled with the moans of Kurt and Puck as the former moved his hips in a circular motion. Puck watched as the boy above him closed his eyes in pleasure and arousal. Not being able to hold off any longer and needing another taste,   
Puck leaned up, licking along Kurt’s neck, up to his jaw and to his lips.  
  
Kurt never opened his eyes, but he sighed into the kiss, moving his hands to the ground at either side of Puck’s head for better support and leverage to continue his hips’ fluid motion.  
  
Carefully, Puck moved his hands up Kurt’s sides, sliding under his shirt, needing to feel skin. As he moved up Kurt’s back, he felt the wet heat of the smaller boy’s tongue press into his mouth, running over his teeth before moving on to explore deeper. Clenching his hands to hold off the sudden need to come, Puck whimpered with the heady feeling Kurt’s dominance caused in him.  
  
Realizing a little belatedly that he didn’t want to actually mark Kurt – at least not without his permission – Puck relaxed his hands on Kurt’s back and slid them around to his chest. Just after he found the hard nubs of Kurt’s nipples the countertenor pulled away.  
  
“Noah,” he gasped, before bighting his lower lip and doubling the speed of his hips.  
  
After about thirty seconds Puck could tell that he was close, the familiar tightening in his lower stomach, the tingling in his balls. All it would take was the right coaxing from Kurt and he would blow. He thrust up, desperate for this to finish, wishing it would last forever, ignoring three words he hadn’t even admitted to  _himself_  on his lips.  
  
Kurt seemed to read his mind because his motions faltered for a second before he took a deep breath. “Do it,” he said as he exhaled, “Come.”  
  
Then, probably for the first time in his life, Puck did exactly what a peer had told him to do. He shouted his release, Kurt’s name on his lips, as he spilled into his boxers, body jerking.  
  
He had barely come down from his high when he noticed that his body, despite the heat of his activities, was surprisingly cold. That’s when he noticed Kurt, or rather his back, standing next to a tree, supported by a hand on the trunk. His body was shaking as he took multiple deep breaths, trying to recover.  
  
Slowly Puck sat up. “Kurt?” he whispered, wanting to go to the boy but not trusting his legs, yet. “Are you okay?”  
  
Kurt didn’t verbally respond, he just turned, leaning his back against the tree. Puck could see his erection straining to get out of his pants and he couldn’t help but smirk. He was about to offer help, but Kurt’s next words stopped him.  
  
“Puck, please.”  
  
His voice was strangled, desperate, but not in the way Puck originally expected. That was the point Puck realized how afraid Kurt was. He was obviously a virgin, educated, but still physically innocent. As much as Kurt enjoyed making out with Puck, he just wasn’t ready to go any further, at least personally.  
  
But hey, if getting Puck off made Kurt happy for now, Puck wouldn’t be complaining. He just hoped Kurt would eventually let him return the favor. For now, as much as it pained him to say it, Puck would wait, he  _could_  wait, because… well… Kurt was worth it.  
  
Finally able to trust his legs to hold him up, Puck got up and went to his truck, making sure to stand so it was between him and Kurt. Silently, he removed his shoes and jeans, tossing his now dirty boxers onto the floor of the passenger’s side. As he slipped back into his jeans, loving the feel of going commando, he glanced over at Kurt.  
  
The countertenor’s breathing was a bit more under control and his hard-on didn’t seem to be quite as prominent in his skinny jeans, which was definitely saying something.  
  
As Puck slipped on his shoes, he cleared his throat, getting Kurt’s attention. “I need to take my truck in for its inspection,” he said. “Figured I could drop it off tomorrow after school. Would you mind taking me from the shop to my house?” Kurt had been expecting him to use his once a week ride, and this was the best excuse he could come up with, though he really wasn’t sure why he thought he needed an excuse.  
  
“Umm… yeah,” said Kurt, voice still soft. “I, uh, yeah, I can do that.” He straightened then, going over to his bike. He picked up his helmet, wiping off a spot of dirt before straddling his bike. He paused before putting his helmet on, though.  
  
“Can we… can I…?” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and asked his question, “Can we come here before I take you home?” Only once the question was mingling with the scent of evergreen in the air did Kurt open his eyes, a blush creeping up his neck.  
  
Puck couldn’t help but smirk, “Oh yeah,” he said, climbing into his truck. “I have nothing against detours.” Then he closed the door and started the engine. As he drove off he saw Kurt’s look of relief just before his face disappeared into his helmet.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day’s make-out session was much the same, though Kurt had the foresight to bring a blanket. He also stayed to Puck’s side, keeping their crotches separate and rubbing the palm of his hand against Puck’s zipper instead, pushing him over the edge that way.  
  
Later, just as Puck turned away from the bike to walk into his house, Kurt stopped him again. And again, he blushed, talking tentatively.  
  
“Puck? Are we making this…” he waved at the space between them, “This… thing between us a daily occurrence?”  
  
Puck just grinned. “How about you drop me off at the shop tomorrow after school and I’ll follow you in my truck?”  
  
Kurt blushed even more but nodded. Neither of them noticed, or even cared, that it would be Puck’s second ride that week.  
  
After that, it did become a daily occurrence. For the next two weeks they would meet at the clearing. Sometimes they wouldn’t make it off Kurt’s bike, other days it was too cold to stay outside and they’d use the back seat of Puck’s truck with the heater on. On the days it rained, Kurt would use his old Navigator and they’d enjoy the larger back seat.  
  
During that time Kurt became more forward and confident. It was just over a week since he had first brought Puck to climax when he ventured into Puck’s jeans. Up until that day Puck had made sure he wore his boxers so he could just go commando afterwards and still be comfortable. But, when he first felt Kurt’s hand wrapped around his arousal he decided then and there that he would never where boxers again if it meant Kurt had one less layer between his hand and Puck’s cock.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the day after, at lunch, when Karofsky spoke his first words at the table. Puck was second once again, and as he sat he couldn’t help the sigh of pleasure and anticipation that came with his jeans rubbing against his cock. That sound seemed to get Karofsky’s attention and he looked up, smirking a little.  
  
“So you’ve told him then?” he asked.  
  
The sound of his voice startled Puck, who looked up, surprised. “Tell who what?” he asked, trying to pretend he didn’t look like a deer in the headlights.  
  
Karofsky’s smirk grew bigger. “Told Hummel you’re in love with him,” he explained.  
  
Puck sat up straight, defiant. “I am not in lo-,” he cleared his throat, choking on the word and the lie. “I never said that,” he stated instead.  
  
Chuckling, Karofsky took a bite of his chicken-topped salad. “You keep telling yourself that. But the longer you do, the more miserable you’ll   
both be. Believe me, I speak from experience.”  
  
That peaked Puck’s interest. “Experience?”  
  
“In what?” asked Kurt as he sat across from Puck.  
  
“Nothing,” the jocks chorused together.  
  
One of Kurt’s eyebrows disappeared under his bangs, but he didn’t push for a truthful answer since the other gleeks started to show up.   
Lunch continued as usual after that, only, this time, Karofsky actually participated in a conversation about a new action flick. He even left a little later than usual, but he still rushed off, pulling out his phone.  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later, Puck decided that his favorite days of the year were Indian Summers. Not because they were a warm reprieve from the seasonal cold, but because this year so many good things happened to him that very few other things could top, even later in life.  
  
It started off slow, he was a little late to school and had to rush in order to avoid a tardy, but as soon as he walked into lunch, things definitely improved. Kurt was sitting at the table, talking with Karofsky. It looked like they were having a pleasant conversation, but Puck wasn’t really paying attention to that. Nope, his gaze was tunnelled all the way to Kurt.  
  
The countertenor had been forced to use his Navigator for the past week, the weather being too cold to ride his bike. So with the day’s spike in temperature, Kurt had apparently decided to enjoy the day to its fullest. Meaning, he didn’t bother with a change of clothes. Instead, he sat at the lunch table in his tightest pair of jeans and leather jacket with Puck’s favourite white t-shirt. The one that showed skin if Kurt’s shoulders were in any position other than relaxed.  
  
It was as he approached and sat at the table, that Puck devised a plan for that night. The fact that it was Friday just made everything more convenient. In fact, he was so preoccupied with plans for that night that he didn’t notice the complete silence that fell over the duo as he relaxed into his seat.  
  
“Kurt,” he said in lieu of saying hello, not even acknowledging Karofsky, “You know that thing we have after school today?”  
  
Kurt looked puzzled for a moment before his expression cleared and he glanced at Karofsky. “Um, yeah. What about it?” He almost sounded worried.  
  
“Mind if we move it to 6:30?” asked Puck, still ignoring Karofsky.  
  
Kurt seemed to relax a little as he nodded. “That should work.”  
  
Puck grinned and finally looked over at Karofsky. After a thirty second long pointed stare, he gave the slightest of nods, getting a smirk in return. Kurt ignored the silent exchange as Mercedes walked up with Tina, both girls sitting down close to him.  
  
~*~  
  
At 6:15 Puck was pacing the clearing. He had gotten there early, so everything was set up, all he needed was Kurt.  _Wow, talk about a double meaning_. The sun was setting, its bright orange rays of light illuminating the red blanket Puck had spread out.  
  
He had asked his sister for a little help and so the picnic basket held a couple of PB&J sandwiches, sweet pepper slices, strawberries for dessert, and sweet tea (made with Splenda, of course) to help wash it all down. It wasn’t much, but it was pretty impressive for a last minute meal, at least by Puck’s standards.  
  
Next to the basket sat a small, simple bouquet of flowers. It was some kind of carnation or something. The florist had suggested it and he just nodded and agreed, hoping Kurt would like them anyway.  
  
His truck was parked in front of it all, blocking the view and setup from the road where Kurt would appear. He stopped pacing when he heard the rumbling of the engine. His stomach fluttering with nerves, he watched as the boy came to a stop a few feet away. Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t like he was actually going to tell Kurt he was in love with him. He was just…  
  
 _Wow, where did that come from? Did I just admit…? Yep, I did_. Puck took a deep breath as he made his way towards Kurt, the engines dying.  _I’m in love with Kurt_ , he thought. His next thought was along the lines of,  _Shit, Karofsky was right_. He had been pretty miserable these past few weeks. Today’s warmth just seemed to stir him into action.  
  
As Kurt removed his helmet and dismounted Puck couldn’t help the goofy grin. If everything worked out okay, he’d be walking away a very happy man.  
  
He held the helmet while Kurt dismounted and once everything seemed in place Puck turned to lead the way to the picnic. He didn’t say anything, and he didn’t touch Kurt either, mainly because he knew he would loose his nerve.  
  
Kurt followed, asking questions Puck wasn’t ready for, but looking back he really should have been.  
  
“So tell me again why I blew off family dinner night?” he asked, only slightly annoyed by Puck’s almost cold reception.  
  
Puck paused, just before the blanket was in sight. “I just figured… we might as well take advantage of such a warm night. I’ll bet it’ll be freezing tomorrow night.”  
  
Kurt tilted his head, looking at the sunset, contemplating. “Yeah. But as much as I want to do this, I am kind of hungry.”  
  
Puck smirked. “I’ve got that covered.” Then he continued around his truck, stopping just next to the blanket.  
  
Kurt took a little longer to follow, confused by Puck’s comment. “Wait, Puck, what do you m–,” his words were cut off by the sight before him.  
  
Puck stood, arms crossed in front of his chest, his smug stance not quite being matched by his slightly nervous expression. The red blanket almost blended into the back-dropped sunset and its warm range of colors. Kurt almost didn’t see the picnic basket and bouquet of flowers that really just topped it all off.  
  
Finally he looked back to Puck and somehow managed a coherent thought. “You did all this?”  
  
Puck looked around him and shrugged. “It wasn’t really all that hard. My little sis helped me with the sandwiches actually.”  
  
At the mention of food Kurt’s stomach growled, loud enough that even Puck could hear it.  
  
Puck relaxed some and chuckled. “Only  _kind of_  hungry?”  
  
Kurt giggled in return approaching the blanket. “Well I didn’t want to sound ungrateful. And saying I was starving seemed like it might give that impression.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Puck mumbled, not really understanding. But he decided not to ask for clarification, not yet anyway. Instead he stepped aside, waving to the blanket and waited until Kurt was sitting before joining him.


	8. Chapter 8

They were silent as they ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while watching the sunset. Kurt ate more of the peppers, something Puck had expected, but still ate half the provided sandwiches, something Puck hadn’t expected. In fact, when he reached for the last half he was surprised to see that it was gone.  
  
He looked up at Kurt, eyebrows raised, and all he got in return was a triumphant smirk. He just laughed and grabbed the strawberries instead. When Kurt had finished the last sandwich Puck made sure to keep the fruit out of reach. That is, until Kurt launched himself at the jock, knocking him onto his back.  
  
Puck stilled, arm still out, but the strawberries were already half forgotten. Instead, all of his focus was on the body half on top of him. His cologne or body spray, or whatever smell-good stuff he used, was wearing off and Puck could smell something that he knew only belonged to   
Kurt. It was different than all the natural girl smells he’d experienced. It was so much more male, and yet, the smell of peanut butter just seemed to make Kurt all that more innocent and childish. But as much as the thought scared Puck, there was no denying that the pure and natural  _male_  scent coming off of Kurt was turning him on,  _a lot_.  
  
Kurt had one hand on Puck’s chest as an anchor as he reached with his other hand. Their chests were barely touching and their hips were nowhere near each other. However, Kurt paused in confusion when he noticed that Puck wasn’t moving anymore.  
  
He looked down at the jock, confused. When he saw that Puck’s face was a little flushed and he noticed his faster breathing, he slowly moved his gaze downward. He let out a little, “Oh,” as he saw the unmistakable tent in Puck’s pants. He looked back at Puck’s face, blushing and slowly brought his hand back, so he had both on his chest. “Dessert first?” he whispered.  
  
Kurt didn’t mean to imply that he hadn’t instantly gotten hard at the sight of Puck’s arousal, but the moon wasn’t quite out yet and he wanted to really see Puck in its light.  
  
When Puck nodded, Kurt carefully relaxed onto his side, Puck’s free hand going around his shoulders. It was as Puck was opening up the strawberries with one hand that Kurt realized that they were actually sort of snuggling, and that he really liked it.  
  
Puck let out a huff as he finally managed to get to the berries. He kept them on the opposite side as Kurt but pulled one out to hand to the boy.   
He noticed Kurt bite his lip a second before opening up his mouth. Puck tried holding back his laugh, grinning as he carefully moved the fruit towards Kurt’s mouth. He had meant to just hand it to him, but it would probably work in his favor if he fed Kurt at least a few strawberries.  
  
As Kurt bit into it, Puck couldn’t help himself and let go, leaving the strawberry sticking out of his mouth. That earned him a glare as Kurt took the strawberry away himself. Puck just let his grin morph into a slightly evil smile as he got his own strawberry.  
  
Puck continued to hand the berries to Kurt, his arms being just short enough he couldn’t easily reach. After they were halfway through Puck decided to, well, experiment. The next time he held up a strawberry he held it touching Kurt’s lips. Kurt raised an eyebrow, suspicious.  
  
“I won’t leave you hanging,” chuckled Puck.  
  
Still looking suspicious, Kurt slowly opened his mouth, accepting the small red fruit. Puck swallowed, feeling his erection – it hadn’t actually diminished since before – press painfully into the zipper of his jeans. Unfortunately, he realized a little late that this might not be the greatest of his ideas.  
  
Deciding he might as well continue with his original plan, Puck took the half eaten strawberry and bit into himself, finishing it off and tossing the leaves away. He didn’t look at Kurt until he heard the soft intake of breath. Puck was experienced enough to know, without looking away from his face, that Kurt was definitely turned on.  
  
He just grinned his evil grin grabbed another strawberry. He went back and forth between sharing a piece and just handing Kurt a whole one, but when there was only one left, he stopped, knowing he had to stop procrastinating as well.  
  
It was time. He had to tell Kurt the truth, or at least most of it. Clearing his throat Puck shifted, not getting up, but knowing they should probably not be in a horizontal position for this.  _Eye contact was good, right?_  
  
“Kurt?” he whispered, voice a little hoarse.  
  
Kurt paused but slowly sat up, looking at Puck’s face. “Yeah?”  
  
Puck moved so he was leaning on his elbows now, still looking up at Kurt. “There’s something I really need to tell you. Something I probably should have said sooner.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip and looked away. “I know,” he said.  
  
Puck took a deep breath, ready to continue, then Kurt’s words sunk in. “Wait, what?”  
  
Kurt looked back, his eyes a little misty. “I know that you’ve given me so much already,” he continued, explaining. “You’ve come here every day for more than three weeks just so I could make out with you. And even though I’m supposed to give you a ride once a week I can’t, now that the weather’s getting colder.” He paused in his rambling, taking a calming breath that didn’t really work. “It’s just, I don’t want you to think that I’m ungrateful. I am. I’m  _so_  grateful. But I really don’t know what else to give you.”  
  
Puck put a hand on Kurt’s knee, finally catching up to his words. “Stop it, Kurt,” he said firmly.  
  
Only when Kurt was looking him in the eyes did he continue. “That’s not even close to what I was going to say.”  
  
Kurt frowned slightly in confusion. “But wasn’t all of this just to tell me that you weren’t going to keep coming here unless I gave you something more in return?”  
  
Puck thought a moment before shrugging. “Yes and no.” When Kurt looked even more confused he sat up a bit more, facing him straight on.   
“You need to remember that I was the one to first bring you here.”  
  
He put a hand on Kurt’s cheek, watching the boy’s eyes close a second in longing. He waited until their eyes were locked once again, before stating slowly and clearly, “This has never been about the bike, Kurt.” The countertenor’s eyes widened in surprise, but Puck kept going. “I don’t care if you never give me a ride again. I don’t care if we never move past making out and you getting me off.” He took a deep breath,   
“Okay, I do, but I don’t care how  _long_  it takes. I just want  _you_ , Kurt.”  
  
They remained silent, only their breaths making a soft sound in the twilight air. Finally, Kurt spoke, so quiet that if there had been a breeze Puck wouldn’t have heard.  
  
“So does that mean you…”  
  
“…Want to date you? Yes.”  
  
“But that would mean you’re…”  
  
“…Gay? Nope.”  
  
That caught Kurt off guard. He frowned. “Puck, if you like another guy, that means you’re gay.”  
  
Puck shook his head, grinning. “I don’t like ‘another guy,’ I like  _you_.”  
  
“That still means you’re gay.”  
  
“ _For you_. I’m gay for you, Kurt. I’ve never fantasized about messing up the sheets with Finn.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened at what that implied.  _Puck’s thought about sleeping with me?_  He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his throat after that thought. After a minute of staring Kurt finally spoke. “I can’t agree with you on that, Puck,” he said, voice still a little weak, “But I’ll never mention it again, on one condition.”  
  
Puck pretended to think about it before nodding.  
  
“The minute you feel any kind of sexual attraction to another man,” Kurt emphasized some of his words with a jab to Puck’s chest, not letting the muscles distract him, “I want you to admit that you’re gay. You don’t have to say it to anyone but me. Even if it’s ten years from now and we haven’t spoken since graduation, I want you to figure out how to contact me and admit to me that you’re gay.”  
  
With a raised eyebrow Puck waited, wondering if Kurt was finished. When Kurt just stared, expecting an answer, Puck obliged. “Deal. But it’s never gonna happen.”  
  
Kurt glared, “Oh, we’ll see about that.”  
  
“What are you going to do? Take me to a gay strip club and see if I react? Sorry Kurt, but all that would accomplish is me jumping your bones because I’d be imagining your face on all those guys, which I don’t think would count for our little deal.”  
  
Kurt just stared in shock. Did Puck have any idea what he was implying?  _Of course he does_ , Kurt told himself,  _he’s a freakin’ sex shark! He knows what he’s talking about!_  
  
Puck just chuckled. “Relax, Kurt. It’s not like I’m gonna do anything right now.”  
  
Kurt blushed and looked away. He had to bite his lip to keep the ‘I wish you would’ from escaping. There was a reason he hadn’t allowed Puck to return the favor of getting him off. And not being ready to go that far was part of it. But the other part had just been negated. Puck did actually want him, this wasn’t just a favor to Kurt.  
  
Carefully, Kurt turned and relaxed into Puck’s side again, staring at the sky where the stars and moon had finally come out. If Puck really was doing this because he actually _liked_  Kurt, and not just because he felt obligated or pitied him, then could he go further? Could he allow himself to get more intimate with Puck?  
  
Before he could answer his own question, Puck broke the silence.  
  
“Do you want the last strawberry?”  
  
Kurt looked over and grinned. “Sure,” he said softly. When it looked like Puck was going to feed it to him again he opened his mouth. When he bit down he closed his eyes and hummed. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it was mental, but Kurt could have sworn that he had never tasted a strawberry as sweet as this one.  
  
He finished chewing and opened his eyes as he swallowed. Surprised to find Puck staring at his lips, pure lust on his face. Slowly, Kurt licked his lips, nervous, almost afraid of the intensity of Puck’s gaze.  
  
The small motion seemed to stir Puck to action. Carefully, he brought up the small piece of strawberry and traced Kurt’s lips with it. Having a feint idea of what he was up to, Kurt held his tongue, not allowing himself to lick his newly, fruit moistened lips.  
  
Tossing the fruit away Puck leaned forward, licking his own lips in anticipation. When he was less than an inch away he paused, looking up at Kurt as if to ask permission. All Kurt could do was whimper, and he hated how desperate he sounded, but forgot very quickly as Puck’s lips touched his own.  
  
It was in the moment that Puck ran his tongue over Kurt’s lips, asking permission, and Kurt giving it, that Kurt answered his earlier question.  _God yes!_  As he came to this realization he also admitted that he didn’t want to wait much longer. So he pushed Puck back onto the blanket, into the same position as so many different times before. Only this time he straddled Puck’s hips while palming the jock’s erection through his jeans.  
  
Eventually, Kurt knew that Puck must have gotten every single inch of strawberry flavor out of his mouth and pulled back. Puck looked up at him and groaned, hands going to Kurt’s slim hips.  
  
Kurt grinned and slowly opened up Puck’s jeans, never breaking eye contact. “So is this a date?” he asked, his voice husky with arousal.  
Puck could only nod, swallowing audibly.  
  
With Puck’s jeans open, Kurt carefully took the jock’s rock hard cock in his hand, giving it the slightest tug. “Isn’t there a rule about putting out on the first date?”  
  
That coaxed a loud laugh out of Puck, but it quickly turned into a moan as Kurt moved his hand, slowly increasing speed towards a rough hand job, just the way Puck liked it.  
  
Kurt watched his hand moving up and down the shaft for a minute before looking back at Puck and leaning down to kiss him. Puck opened his mouth in encouragement, moving his hands to Kurt’s neck and back, practically holding him down.  
  
Surprisingly it wasn’t long before Puck pulled away, gasping, trying to get himself back in control. Kurt smirked, feeling a little evil. First he ran his other hand up under Puck’s shirt, moving the fabric out of the way. Then, very slowly, he kissed his way down Puck’s jaw, to his neck, and finally landed on a tight little nipple.  
  
Puck let out a shout of surprise, and Kurt had mercy on him, stopping his hand on his cock and lightly squeezing the base. Though Kurt never stopped his attentions on the small bud, he waited until Puck’s breathing slowed a little before resuming the movement of his hand and moving to the other, abandoned bud.  
  
Soon Puck was moaning, hands still on Kurt’s head. His back was slightly curved and Kurt knew he was close by the quiet whimpers the jock always denied he made. Knowing this was his last chance, he implemented part two of his evil plan and started to kiss his way down Puck’s abdomen. Puck was so overcome with pleasure that he didn’t know what was happening until he felt Kurt’s warm breath on his aching cock.  
  
He tightened his hand in Kurt’s hair, trying to stop him. “You don’t–,” but he was cut off when Kurt kissed him.  
  
The kiss would have been considered chaste had it been almost anywhere else on Puck’s body. But it wasn’t anywhere else, it was on the very tip of his cock, right over the slit. If the touch wasn’t enough to push him over the edge, the sight of Kurt licking the pre-come off his lips would have. As it was, the instinctive swipe of the tongue over kiss-swollen lips – fucking coated in pre-come – just caused Puck’s climax to be even more powerful.  
  
Puck shouted his release, his repeated chant of ‘yes’ being interrupted every now and then with Kurt’s name. The arch of his back almost rivalled whatever Kurt might be able to do. The climax was so powerful that he could have fallen asleep immediately as soon as his body relaxed. But as he came down from his high, he heard the rasp of a zipper. It took him a while, but as the haze cleared, he realized it hadn’t been his zipper, and just like that he was alert again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is a retelling of the chapter from Finn's POV.

Puck knew Kurt was waiting for him to do or say something, but all he could do was stare. The opened skinny jeans were spread so the non-cotton blue briefs, or boxer-briefs (Puck couldn’t tell at this point), were peaking out, hiding an impressive bulge. Puck wondered if Kurt had been sporting a woody like this at ever make-out session, because if he was he deserved credit for going through that kind of torture. Those jeans were freakin’ tight.  
  
Luckily, Kurt could tell that Puck’s seemingly small reaction was not a rejection, just pure shock and disbelief. Smiling to himself, Kurt leaned back over the jock, hands on either side of his shoulders in order to avoid the mess on his stomach. Hoping to draw Puck back to reality and  _do_  something, Kurt kept his kisses short and light. He travelled back and forth across Puck’s jaw before he returned to his lips.  
  
By now Puck was panting, wanting to react but still in shock. Thankfully, Kurt figured out something that would jolt him into moving. Puck watched Kurt’s eyes travel over his face before smiling a little and licking into his mouth.  
  
Finally, Puck groaned, his hands going to Kurt’s neck and cheek. He captured the countertenor’s tongue, sucking on it a moment before pulling away, revelling in Kurt’s whimper of disappointment.  
  
Puck chuckled, “Oh don’t worry, that was just a preview.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes went wide. “What? Puck, what do you mean?”  
  
He never got an answer, but he didn’t really care because Puck was kissing, licking, and nipping his way down Kurt’s neck and collarbone.   
When he ran into the shirt, the jock paused.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, almost nervous. “I can wait if–,”  
  
“You’ve waited long enough,” Kurt gasped, wanting the attentions to continue. “Just get me off already.”  
  
Puck grinned, he loved it when Kurt was a little bossy. He didn’t know why, but it made him hot watching Kurt assert himself. Slowly, he   
moved his hands down, trying to memorize as much of the smaller boy’s body as possible. When he reached the hem, he grabbed it with both hands and lifted. The jacket had been put aside while they ate so Kurt now straddled Puck’s waist with no shirt and his jeans open.  
  
Puck had very rarely been able to see a topless Kurt. Sure he caught a few glances in the locker room when Kurt had been on the team, but he had changed quickly, opting to go home and shower. Now Puck was allowed to drink his fill. He ran his hands up and down, feeling the muscles gained from dancing, the smoothness from an unchanging routine and highly priced products. He made a note never to complain about any of Kurt’s morning, afternoon, or night time routines, because if he was lucky he’d be able to reap the rewards himself.  
  
He only stopped his roaming when Kurt had smacked his hand away for the third time after Puck had accidentally tickled him. Holding the wonderfully slim hips, Puck took a chance and used his strength to his advantage. In one, quick, fluid motion Kurt was on his back, legs wrapped around Puck’s hips.  
  
Kurt hummed in pleasure, Puck smirking at the fact that he was turned on by strength. Reaching up, the countertenor grabbed Puck’s shoulders and brought him down, capturing his lips in another kiss.  
  
“Please, Puck,” whispered Kurt as they pulled apart.  
  
Nodding, the jock kissed his way to Kurt’s chest. He hadn’t wanted to take too long, but he couldn’t stop himself, he needed a taste. After kissing his way down a little, Puck just licked his way up Kurt’s sternum. He chuckled, realizing that the pale chest tasted different from the pale neck. The neck was a little bitter, the taste of Kurt’s cologne not being as pleasant as its scent. But the chest was free of cologne. Instead,   
it was sweet and salty,  _Kurt_  and  _man_. Puck loved it.  
  
Insisting to himself that he could take a detour, Puck went to work on Kurt’s chest. Kissing and tasting it almost everywhere, being sure to pay special attention to the tight little buds that were Kurt’s nipples.  
  
Other than the taste, Puck couldn’t get over the melodic sounds Kurt would make. There were so many different ones that Puck wasn’t sure if he had heard the same one more than once. Eventually he started memorizing them, hoping he’d be able to repeat certain ones in the future.  
  
Apparently, though, Kurt was getting impatient. He tightened his legs, pulling their hard cocks together making Puck groan in pleasure.   
Having gotten hard as soon as he realized Kurt wanted to go further Puck could have come, if he had any less experience.  
  
He pushed himself up, separating them and looking down at the body below him. The sight was breath taking. Kurt, laid bare, for all intents and purposes, breathing hard, eyes half lidded in arousal. His skin, or at least his chest, glistened, the moonlight reflecting off the mix of sweat and saliva. It reminded him of that stupid vampire his sister was in love with.  
  
Shaking his head to push those thoughts away, Puck leaned down. He was going to continue on to his original task, but, well… Kurt’s body was very distracting. They had made it official tonight, they were dating. Puck couldn’t help but think,  _Kurt’s mine now_ , and he had to prove it somehow. Seeing the perfect canvas spread before him, he swooped in, knowing exactly where he wanted to leave his mark.  
  
“Noah!” Kurt gasped in surprise, half sitting up.  
  
Puck pulled back. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Just relax, I promise I’m going to keep going.”  
  
It wasn’t until Kurt nodded, lying back down that Puck noticed how much faster he was breathing. Kurt had apparently almost come. As hot as that was, Puck took his time in pulling down Kurt’s jeans. He only took enough time to note that Kurt wore boxer-briefs before pulling the blue fabric away as well.  
  
He had to pause and stare a moment. Damn, Kurt was impressive in every single way. Eventually, Kurt’s whimpers got to him and Puck leaned down, licking his lips, wondering how Kurt’s taste and sounds would differ when he touched him  _there_. He had never done this before, but neither had Kurt, so hopefully they could learn together and Puck wouldn’t make a complete fool of himself.  
  
Taking a deep breath Puck closed the distance, licking up the entire length of Kurt’s cock. Both boys moaned in pleasure, Kurt arcing his back. Puck paused, letting the countertenor regain some control while the jock savored the hint of more man before he actually took the head into his mouth. Puck closed his eyes at the burst of bittersweet saltiness on his tongue.  _Man this could be heaven_ , he thought. But Kurt’s gasps pulled him away from his own pleasure and he focused once again on Kurt’s.  
  
Kurt writhed beneath him; the sensations so new, so intense, he had trouble containing himself. Every time Puck ran his tongue over the slit, or under the head, Kurt’s cries got louder. Every time he sucked, the moans would be a little deeper.  
  
Eventually, Puck couldn’t take it anymore, and he knew Kurt must have been suffering as well. So, taking a deep breath, he took all of Kurt in.   
He struggled to suppress his gag reflex, just long enough to swallow once around the head of Kurt’s large cock.  
  
Kurt shrieked in pleasure. His back arching again. His cry of, “Oh God, yes! Noah!” was followed by a surprisingly low moan as he came.  
  
Puck pulled back, watching Kurt’s spunk land on his stomach, watching the expression of pleasure twisted with pain because of the intensity of his orgasm. Needless to say, it only took the touch of his hand for Puck to be coming again, sighing his boyfriend’s name as he released onto the blanket.  
  
Puck fell to his side, bringing Kurt with him because he refused to move his legs. They lied there, Kurt clutching Puck’s shoulders while Puck cradled Kurt’s hips, facing each other while slowly recovering.  
  
Puck was the first to move. He carefully got up, untangling Kurt’s legs from around his body and used the corner of the blanket to wipe the long dried semen from his own stomach before doing the same for Kurt. Once clean he straightened his own jeans so he could more easily squeeze Kurt back into his. He struggled with it, Kurt not doing anything to help, still too relaxed to really move. But eventually Puck was able to get the boxer-briefs and skinny jeans up around Kurt’s hips and close them.  
  
When Kurt still seemed unwilling to move, Puck cleaned up the picnic, putting the basket in his truck before returning to the blanket. He sat down, easily moving Kurt so he was lying in the jock’s lap. That’s the way they sat for a few minutes, Puck stroking Kurt’s hair, until the smaller boy finally showed signs of life.  
  
Stretching, Kurt grinned, looking up at Puck. Puck couldn’t resist and leaned down, kissing those lips.  
  
“Yes,” sighed Kurt, pulling himself up with a hand on Puck’s neck. “Oh, that was definitely worth the wait. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so relaxed in my entire life.”  
  
Puck smiled. “And that was just a blowjob. Imagine what it will be like when we actually have sex.”  
  
Kurt swallowed, looking away suddenly.  
  
Puck tightened his grip on Kurt’s hips. “Don’t worry I won’t rush you. I told you I would wait as long as it takes.”  
  
Nodding, Kurt took a deep breath. “I know, and I’m sorry. I guess, hearing you say that… it kind of freaked me out. I still can’t believe that you   
want to actually be with me that way.”  
  
“Well believe it, because I do. I may not know why, but I want you. That first day of school, you definitely caught my attention. I started noticing you more after that, and ever since I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you.” Puck ended with a deep kiss, starting to run his hands over   
Kurt’s still bare chest.  
  
“Why, I do believe the school’s self named sex shark is a romantic,” murmured Kurt.  
  
Puck’s retort was cut off when Kurt gasped, pulling away. He looked down at his chest, eyes wide. “You marked me,” he whispered in awe.  
  
Puck gently ran a finger over the bruise again, just next to Kurt’s left nipple. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I couldn’t stop myself.”  
  
Kurt shook his head, whispering his own fingers over the mark. “I like it.” Then he looked up, smiling and tackling Puck to the ground, kissing him deeply. When he pulled away he bit at Puck’s bottom lip. “I’ve always wanted to be marked. You’re the first to ever show any interest.”  
  
“Aren’t I your first boyfriend?” pointed out Puck.  
  
That got him a slap on the arm. “Shut up, you’re ruining the moment.” He paused, still staring at the bruise. “You’ll have to give me another one next week when this starts to fade. God, I can’t wait.”  
  
Puck gently kissed Kurt’s shoulder. “I can give you more, wherever and whenever you want. Believe me, I like to do it.”  
  
Kurt shook his head. “No, I think I want just the one right now. Something that reminds me, and only me, that I’m yours. Besides, the more there are the more distracting it’ll be from the most important one.” He didn’t say it, but he put his right hand over it for a second, knowing that it was over his heart.  
  
Puck just pulled him close, letting the moment continue. They just lied there, cuddling and staring at the stars until Kurt’s phone started to buzz. The boy sat up, reaching for his jacket. He frowned when he saw that it was Finn. Glancing at Puck he answered, putting it on speakerphone.  
  
“Hey, Finn,” greeted Kurt.  
  
“Hey,” came Finn’s voice, “Where have you been? Burt’s been bugging me, wanting to know why you didn’t come to family dinner night.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip. “Something came up that I didn’t want to miss.”  
  
“Well, I hope you had a good time. Just hurry home, it’s getting late.”  
  
“Yes,  _mother_. I’ll get home as soon as I can.” Kurt couldn’t help but grin at how protective Finn had become ever since they became brothers.  
  
“Oh, before you go, do you know where Puck might be?”  
  
Kurt froze. “Why would I know where Puck is?” he asked, his voice a little low.  
  
Finn didn’t seem to notice the change in tone. “Well, you’ve been giving him a few rides recently, I just thought you might know where he   
might be. He’s not answering his cell and I wanted to see if he wanted to catch a movie with me and the guys.”  
  
Kurt decided to not point out that he was not invited. Instead, he was about to deny any knowledge of Puck’s whereabouts when the boy in   
question put out a hand.  
  
“Sounds like fun,” Puck said, “What movie?”  
  
“Oh, the new one with that guy from those treasure movies,” said Finn, unfazed by hearing Puck’s voice.  
  
“You mean Nicholas Cage?” Kurt put in.  
  
“Yeah, that one.”  
  
“Sure,” said Puck, “I’ll see you at your place in twenty?”  
  
“See ya then.” Then Finn hung up.  
  
Kurt stared at Puck. “Did you just come out to Finn?”  
  
Puck nodded.  
  
“He didn’t react to it though.”  
  
“Just wait for it.”  
  
As if on cue, Kurt’s phone started to buzz again. When he answered, he couldn’t even say anything before Finn hollered through the phone.  
  
“What the hell are you two doing together?!”  
  
Kurt’s eyebrows went up, waiting for Puck to stop laughing and explain.  
  
“Hello? Anyone there?” came Finn’s voice.  
  
“Yeah,” said Kurt, “I just thought Puck might want to explain it himself.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” said the jock, finally able to control his laughter. “We were eating,” was his eventual explanation.  
  
Finn sighed. “Why on earth would Kurt skip family night to eat with you? No offence.”  
  
“Dude, it was a date. Now, let me hang up so I can get over to your place. We’ll talk about it then.”  
  
“And don’t tell anyone, including Dad. Besides the fact that he’ll probably kill Puck before the movie, Mercedes will kill  _me_  if she hears it from anyone else.”  
  
All they could hear was sputtering and Kurt wondered if Finn had taken a drink of something at the wrong moment. Eventually he managed to spit out and gurgled, “What!?”  
  
“Just go freak out in your room,” said Kurt, “We’ll explain it when we get there. Bye, Finn.” Then he hung up, not wanting to prolong such a pointless phone call.  
  
He looked up at Puck, who was standing, offering a hand. “So you’re going to come out to the whole school then?” he asked, ignoring the hand.  
  
Puck grinned. “Yeah.” When he saw Kurt’s confused expression, he leant down and lifted Kurt by the hips to his feet. He waited for Kurt to look him in the eyes before explaining further. “Babe, I could barely keep my hands off you when we weren’t official. Now that we are, there is no way I’ll be able to resist. You’ll need to hit me away with a stick by lunch on Monday.” He paused, frowning as a thought came to him.   
“That’s okay with you, isn’t it? I did just kind of assume that you’d want to be open about us.”  
  
Kurt nodded quickly. “Oh yes. I was just surprised that you’d come to terms with this so fast.” He took a deep breath and smiled, “I can’t wait until Monday, though. Now, if we don’t hurry Finn’s going to freak and spill everything to my dad in the worst way.”  
  
“Sure thing.” Puck placed a chaste kiss to Kurt’s lips before backing away. He picked up Kurt’s shirt and tossed it to him, trying and failing at holding back the groan of disappointment at seeing the flawless skin disappear.  
  
Kurt just giggled, shaking his head as he slipped on his jacket. He pulled out his phone as he walked to his bike, sending the same text to Mercedes then Rachel.  
  
 _Big news! Sleepover at my place if you want to hear! –K._  
  
Then he put on his helmet and waited for Puck to climb into his truck after tossing the blanket into the back. When Puck gave a wave of readiness, Kurt started his bike, making sure to bend over just a little further than usual as he pulled out of the clearing. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to love openly teasing Puck.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Chapter 9.Finn

Finn sighed and stared at his phone. He had called Puck like ten times and every time it would go to voice mail after five rings. Where the hell was Puck? He always answered his phone, half the time he even answered it during class, and a few times he’d answered during sex.  Though, admittedly, when he was with an incredibly hot girl, one he wanted to see another time or two, he would be sure to keep it on vibrate, or ignore it. Yeah, that made sense, he was probably with a hot girl.  
  
“Hey, Finn,” came Burt’s voice from his bedroom, “You hear anything from Kurt?”  
  
“Nope,” Finn called back. Then a thought hit him. Kurt had been driving Puck around for that past few weeks. Maybe he knew where Puck might be. He called out again to Burt. “I was getting ready to call him. Want me to tell him anything?”  
  
“Tell him he better get home soon, I don’t like him being out so late and not knowing where he is.”  
  
“Sure thing.” Finn pressed Kurt’s speed dial, Kurt had programmed it in while he was at Dalton with the hopes that Finn would share a bit more information with him. It was in the middle of the fourth ring that Finn heard the click of a pick up.  
  
“Hey, Finn,” came Kurt’s voice, a little far away.  _Did Kurt put me on speaker? Why would he do that?_  Finn shook his head. It didn’t really matter.  
  
“Hey,” he answered. “Where have you been? Burt’s been bugging me, wanting to know why you didn’t come to family dinner night.”  
  
There was a very slight pause before Kurt said, almost hesitantly, “Something came up that I didn’t want to miss.”  
  
“Well, I hope you had a good time. Just hurry home, it’s getting late.”  _That’s what Burt wanted me to say, right?_  
  
“Yes,  _mother_. I’ll get home as soon as I can.”  
  
Finn frowned. Why would Kurt call him mother? He was a guy. Besides it was Burt who told him to say it. He was about to say as much but held back when he realized that it might cause an argument. Instead he brought up what he had originally called for. “Oh, before you go, do you know where Puck might be?”  
  
Yet another slight pause. What was with this boy tonight?  
  
“Why would I know where Puck is?”  
  
Finn ignored Kurt’s change of tone, figuring he was a little annoyed with him. That had been happening a lot lately. So he explained himself as best he could in hopes of dissipating that annoyance. “Well, you’ve been giving him a few rides recently, I just thought you might know where he could be. He’s not answering his cell and I wanted to see if he wanted to catch a movie with me and the guys.”  
  
As soon as he said it, Finn bit his lip, wondering if Kurt would complain about not being invited. He let out his breath when he heard a more positive answer, getting up to get a drink of water.  
  
“Sounds like fun. What movie?”  
  
Finn smiled. So that’s where Puck was. “Oh, the new one with that guy from those treasure movies,” he touched his mom’s shoulder as he passed her at the kitchen counter.  
  
“You mean Nicholas Cage?” offered Kurt.  
  
“Yeah, that one.” Finn noticed a glass of lemonade on the counter and reached for it. When he noticed his mom reach at the same time he gave her a hopeful look. That one he used whenever he wanted something. He didn’t know why, but he always got what he wanted when he used it.  
  
“Sure,” said Puck, “I’ll see you at your place in twenty?”  
  
Carol stared a second before rolling her eyes and nodding.  
  
“See ya then,” said Finn, hanging up and kissing his mom on the cheek in thanks.  
  
Taking a sip of the lemonade he sighed as his thirst was quenched. Then he paused. Why wouldn’t Puck answer his phone if he was just with Kurt? He stared at his phone, waiting until his mom had walked out with a second cup of lemonade.  
  
Why the hell was Puck with Kurt?!  
  
Pressing the redial he waited for the click of the pickup. “What the hell are you two doing together?!” he yelled into the phone.  
  
He waited, listening to the faint sound of Puck laughing in the background.  _What’s so funny?_  When he still didn’t get an answer he sighed.  “Hello? Anyone there?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Kurt, “I just thought Puck might want to explain it himself.”  
  
Finn tried not to panic. What could they have been doing that  _Kurt_  wasn’t able to explain it all?  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” came Puck’s voice, barely having control of his laughter. “We were eating,” was his eventual explanation.  
  
Finn sighed, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Why on earth would Kurt skip family night to eat with you? No offence.”   
  
Feeling a little less freaked he picked up his lemonade again.  
  
“Dude, it was a date. Now, let me hang up so I can get over to your place. We’ll talk about it then.”  
  
Finn was glad he was next to the sink because that meant he didn’t have to clean up anything when his cup fell into it, spilling its contents and cracking the glass.  
  
“And don’t tell anyone,” added Kurt, “Including Dad. Besides the fact that he’ll probably kill Puck before the movie, Mercedes will kill  _me_  if she hears it from anyone else.”  
  
Finn couldn’t form words. Kurt was gay. Puck was straight. Puck and Kurt were  _dating_? Oh God, what the hell did it all mean?  
  
Finally, after taking a small sip of water from the sink to wet his suddenly fry mouth, he managed to spit out a gurgled, “What!?”  
  
“Just go freak out in your room,” said Kurt, “We’ll explain it when we get there. Bye, Finn.” Then he hung up.  
  
Finn whimpered, staring at his now blank phone screen. Slowly he made his way to his room, closing the door behind him. He swallowed, sitting on his bed.  _What were they doing that Puck didn’t answer his phone?_  
  
Kurt was gay, and a virgin. Puck was straight, and definitely  _not_  a virgin. Puck and Kurt were  _dating_?!    _What were they doing that Puck didn’t answer his phone?_  
  
Finn couldn’t help it, he curled up in the fetal position on his bed. If the straightest guy he knew was gay, what did that mean for the less obviously straight guys he knew?  _And what were they doing that Puck didn’t answer his phone?!?!_


	10. Chapter 10

Driving separately, Kurt arrived home a good five minutes before Puck, hoping to quell suspicion from his father. After loudly closing the front door, Kurt took his time putting down his keys, taking off his jacket, to stay close to the door. Not putting it off any longer, he called out to his dad.  
  
“I’m home,” he hollered, just as there was a knock on the door. He opened it and smiled at Puck. “Finn, Puck’s here!”  
  
Puck stepped in, taking in Kurt’s appearance with just his t-shirt. “Nice,” he mumbled, his hands twitching to reach out and touch.  
  
Kurt shook his head just as his dad appeared.  
  
“Where have you been, Kurt?” asked Burt, crossing his arms in disapproval.  
  
Kurt shrugged. “A friend was having relationship issues. I was helping them out. Don’t worry, I won’t make a habit of missing family dinner night.”  
  
Burt stared, suspicious, before nodding. “You better not.”  
  
“Where’s Finn?” Puck asked, diverting Burt’s attention.  
  
“He’s been in his room for the last twenty minutes. No idea what’s wrong with him.”  
  
“Can you make sure he’s okay? He dropped a glass in the sink earlier,” Carole said, having suddenly appeared.  
  
Puck and Kurt exchanged glances before the jock nodded. “Sure thing, Mrs. H.,” he said, heading up the stairs.  
  
Kurt was about to follow, but paused. “Rachel and Mercedes are coming over later. If they want, can they sleep over?”  
  
“As long as Rachel stays at least ten feet away from Finn’s room at all times.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, deciding not to point out that there was barely a foot between his and Finn’s room. Besides, Finn and Rachel were in a constant on and off relationship and combined with Rachel’s prude-ness, it was far from sexual. The only good thing was that they provided ideal material for the club’s original songs.  
  
So just nodding his head, Kurt walked up the stairs, but instead of going to his room, he dropped his bag on the floor and continued on to Finn’s. He stopped in the doorway and took a moment to admire Puck’s ass as the jock stood looking at Finn, arms crossed.  
  
“Dude, it’s not that complicated,” Puck said, pulling Kurt pack to reality.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Kurt approached the bed, figuring it was better to stand opposite of Puck, not next to him. He couldn’t help but giggle though when he realized that Finn was huddled in the fetal position staring at the wall.  
  
Finn didn’t even glance at Kurt or Puck. “You guys are really dating?”  
  
“We made it official tonight,” confirmed Puck.  
  
Finn tightened his hold on his legs and whimpered. “You unofficially dated before tonight?”  
  
Puck smirked and looked up at his boyfriend. “Oh, yeah. We’ve been going to this place-,”  
  
“Puck,” interrupted Kurt, voice firm. “I don’t think he needs to know that.” He gestured to Finn who had buried his face in his knees and was whimpering quietly. Carefully, Kurt sat on the edge of the bed. “Why does it bother you so much that Puck and I are dating? I thought you had accepted me, Finn. I thought you were over this.”  
  
Finn froze as he heard this. Slowly he rolled over and faced Kurt, eyes wide. “I am, I have,” he said. Eventually he started to loosen up. “Kurt, it’s not that you’re dating another guy, or that you’re dating Puck, it’s that Puck’s dating you.”  
  
Kurt blinked a few times. “Okay, that makes no sense.”  
  
“Puck’s my  _straight_  best friend. He’s dated every single cheerio in McKinley history, slept with half the other women and girls in Lima. If he’s dating you, what does that mean for the rest of us who are supposed to be straight?”  
  
Kurt bit his lip, trying to hide his grin. “That’s not exactly how this stuff works,” he mumbled. Clearing his throat Kurt spoke louder, “As much as I loathe hearing about Puck’s past conquests, it doesn’t matter who or what he… preferred back then, it’s what he prefers now.”  
  
“But I ain’t gay,” adds Puck.  
  
Kurt glared at him a second before looking back at Finn. “That’s not a subject he and I are talking about right now. If you want, all you men can discuss it later tonight while I’m not around.”  
  
Finn slowly sat up. “Wait, so you’re not keeping this quiet?”  
  
Puck scoffed. “Dude, why would I? I finally get the finest piece of ass in school and I’m going to brag about it.”  
  
Finn covered his face, groaning. “I may be okay with the gay dating thing, but I’m still working on the gay sex thing, so please, don’t say things like that.”  
  
Kurt put an arm around his stepbrother. “And despite the fact that I may be bitchier than you, Puck, that doesn’t mean you get to objectify me.”  
  
Puck put up his hands in surrender. “Hey, it’s supposed to be a compliment.”  
  
Finn chuckled and stood up. “Okay, I think Puck and I need to get going or else the others will see the movie without us.”  
  
Kurt stood as well, going over to Puck. “I have a feeling you all are going to be talking instead once Puck comes out.”  
  
“Then I’ll just wait until after the movie,” said Puck.  
  
Finn nodded and started for his door.  
  
The others followed and Kurt gave Puck a chaste kiss, laughing when Finn groaned, before watching his boyfriend walk down the stairs. As they walked out Mercedes walked in, Rachel close behind.  
  
“Hello girls,” Kurt called down the stairs, “Come on up.”  
  
As he waited he took his bag into his room and grabbed a pair of pajamas, going into his closet to change for the night. Usually he wouldn’t bother, but he wanted to keep the hickey on his chest hidden so he could truly keep it as a reminder to only himself. Not that he needed reminding. He’d probably have trouble thinking about anything else other than Puck for the entire weekend.  
  
When he came out of the closet, he found both Rachel and Mercedes sitting across from each other on the bed talking in hushed voices, as if trying to figure out what this was about.  
  
When Mercedes saw him she sat up straight. “Okay Kurt,” she said, “What is so important that you had to invite us to your house to tell us?”  
  
Kurt grinned, crawling onto the bed in between the girls, lying on his back. “I have a boyfriend,” he said simply.  
  
Instead of two gasps, he heard one gasp in stereo. There was a second or two of stunned silence before both girls started speaking at once, creating what sounded like a new language as their questions overlapped. After a minute or two of this they eventually stopped talking and while Rachel tried to prevent herself from hyperventilating Mercedes calmed down enough to ask the big question.  
  
“Who?”  
  
Kurt’s smile widened. “Puck.”  
  
Again, a stereo gasp followed by two minutes of alien speak. However, by the time they calmed down, neither one could speak, so Kurt   
elaborated a little.  
  
“We became official tonight,” he said. “Puck said that he wanted to show me off, so he’s coming out on Monday.”  
  
Mercedes put a hand on Kurt’s knee. “Are you sure about this, dear? He is kind of a player. How long before he cheats on you with a girl?”  
  
“Yeah,” Rachel nodded, “I mean, he’s been disappearing after school lately. Do you really think that’ll stop now that you’re dating?”  
  
Kurt smirked. “You mean you haven’t noticed  _me_  disappearing after school too?”  
  
Both pairs of eyes went wide.  
  
“You’ve been meeting Puck?” asked Mercedes. “What have you been doing?”  
  
Kurt blushed. He didn’t mind giving details, but he realized that he had never done it before. “We’ve been going to this place outside of town and… making out.” He couldn’t help it, he ended in a whisper.  
  
“Oh my gosh, Kurt,” said Rachel, “How did you ever get him to start doing that?”  
  
“That’s the thing,” said Kurt, “He initiated most of it. He kissed me first. The first time we went to that overlook.”  
  
“Is that all you’ve been doing?” asked Mercedes. “Just making out? Aren’t you worried he’ll have a big gay freak out when you go a little further?”  
  
Kurt rolled over to hide his darkening blush. “We already have,” he mumbled into the pillow. “So no, I’m not too worried.”  
  
“You guys have had… sex?” Rachel whispered the word as if saying it was forbidden.  
  
“No!” said Kurt, sitting up and shaking his head. “It just started out with me getting him off one way or another. God, I was torturing myself until tonight. I didn’t want to go that far because I didn’t think he was doing it for me.”  
  
“Huh?” asked Mercedes, confused.  
  
Sighing, Kurt fell back into the pillow. “The first time was after I gave him a ride on my bike. I thought he was doing it as a trade. Then after the second time I asked if we could keep meeting up and he said yes. Until tonight I thought he was just taking pity on me and waiting until he needed a ride somewhere and held it over my head until I would agree.”  
  
“What happened tonight that changed that?” asked Rachel, leaning forward a little in interest.  
  
“He made a picnic,” whispered Kurt, still amazed. “It was just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some fresh vegetables, but he had the blanket and everything. And it was sunset. We even had strawberries for dessert. It was the most romantic thing that’s ever been done for me.”  
  
“Damn,” mumbled Mercedes, “I didn’t think that boy had it in him.”  
  
“Neither did I,” said Kurt, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his legs. “But he apparently really likes me. And he  _wants_  me, you know? I’ve never felt this good in my life.”  
  
“What are you going to tell your dad?” asked Rachel.  
  
Kurt’s smile faltered a bit. “I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Do you think Puck should be here?”  
  
“Definitely,” said Mercedes. “I’m sure your dad will respect him a bit more if he shows up. That way it doesn’t come off as him hiding behind you for protection.”  
  
“Hmm,” Kurt thought about that and knew she was right. And they couldn’t put it off too long, or else his dad might find out from someone else, which would be worse for both of them. He reached for his phone and smiled at the girls. “Why don’t you two get ready for bed? Then we can relax, watch a movie or something.”  
  
Mercedes stood up, but was shaking her head. “Oh no, I’m getting more details. I may have dated Puck for less than a day, but I never got to kiss him. I will experience the Puckster through you if I have to.”  
  
“You’re shameless,” he said, shaking his head and texting Puck as he waited for the girls to return.  
  
 _My house, 2 pm tomorrow. We’re telling my dad. –K_  
  
It was only a minute later that he got a reply.  
  
 _Are you sure that’s a good idea?_  
  
 _I’ll make his favorite lunch around 12, he’ll be finished by 1 and relax in front of a game. By 2 he should be in a very good mood._  
  
 _If you say so, babe. :-*_  
  
Kurt giggled at the emoticon and was putting away his phone when Mercedes came in. She had heard the giggle and quickly intercepted the phone, reading the last text.  
  
“He calls you ‘babe?’” she asked, incredulous. When Kurt just shrugged she put down the phone and sat across from him, her legs folded in front of her. “Okay spill. I want all the details.”  
  
Rachel returned a second later and sat next to Mercedes, waiting expectantly.  
  
So for the next hour Kurt sat there, the color of a cooked lobster, as he shared as many details as he could part with. He didn’t say anything about the hickey, but Mercedes and Rachel would whisper, after he fell asleep, about how he had his hand over his heart for most of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday morning, Puck woke up at seven and couldn’t get back to sleep. He worried about having to face Burt, hoping the man wouldn’t decide to show off his gun collection. He needed advice, but the only adult he could talk to, that would know something about being a father, was his mom. Sure she was a single mother, but that just meant that she had to be both a mom and a dad.  
  
The problem with that was she didn’t have any inkling that Puck was into Kurt. But he kind of thought facing Burt without advice was worse than facing his mother. So for an hour, he tried to get himself to say something to her.  
  
When his sister’s cartoons broke into his thoughts, he got another idea… backup. Going into the living room he stood in front of the TV.  
  
“Hey sis,” he said, smirking at her glare, “Got a minute?”  
  
She wrinkled her nose but nodded. “What do you want?”  
  
“You know who Kurt Hummel is?”  
  
“You mean that boy who dresses pretty and sings like a girl?”  
  
Puck bit his lip, chuckling. Kurt and his sister weren’t going to get along too well. “Yeah him. He and I are dating.”  
  
She stared at Puck as if to say, “You interrupted Phineas and Ferb to tell me that?” Instead she said, “Why should I care?”  
  
“Because you are going to back me up when I tell mom.”  
  
“Why? All she’s going to care about is the fact that he’s not Jewish.”  
  
Puck shook his head, “I kinda doubt that.”  
  
“Ten bucks says I’m right.”  
  
Puck rolled his eyes, “Deal.”  
  
So, an hour and a half later, after breakfast, Puck was handing a ten dollar bill to his sister as she skipped out of the kitchen, leaving Puck by himself with his mother.  
  
“You really don’t care that I want to date a guy?” he asked.  
  
His mom sighed, shrugging a shoulder. “No, Noah, I don’t care. Really, it’s almost better. You can’t get him pregnant and Kurt is such a wholesome boy that I think it might do some good for you.”  
  
“Mom, I haven’t gotten into a fight for over a year.”  
  
“And how much of that is because Kurt Hummel became more of a friend for you? Now, as much as I wish he was Jewish, you’re only in high school and there is still plenty of time for you to find someone else.”  
  
“Well I don’t plan on looking any time soon, just to let you know.”  
  
“Yes, dear,” said his mom standing up and heading to the sink, “Is there anything else you wanted?”  
  
Puck followed her to help with the dishes. “Any advice on how to break it to Kurt’s dad?”  
  
She paused and turned to her son. “Why are you asking me?”  
  
Puck shrugged, continuing to scrub at a bowl. “You’ve kinda acted like a mom and dad to me and Sammy for the majority of our lives. I figured you’d know enough to give me some hints.”  
  
His mom sniffled, looking back into the sink to try and hide her tears. After a few minutes of silence she cleared her throat and spoke. “Ask his permission,” she said. “Don’t just tell him, ask him. It may be more of a formality, but he’ll respect you more because of it.”  
  
“That’s all?” Puck asked, drying off a plate.  
  
“That’s all.”  
  
So, at one fifteen, Puck stood on the Hudmel doorstep, waiting for Finn to answer his text by opening up the door. If this was to work properly Kurt couldn’t really know he was there yet. Or at least, wouldn’t want to know. He was probably pacing his room right now.  
  
It took Finn five minutes before the door opened. “Dude, why can’t I tell Kurt you’re here?” he asked.  
  
“Because I’m about to talk to his dad about us, and I don’t know how it’s going to go,” explained Puck, stepping in. “Where is Burt?”  
  
Finn pointed a thumb at the kitchen. “In there, he just finished his lunch.”  
  
“Perfect,” mumbled Puck, walking in.  
  
Burt was at the sink, arms around Carole as she washed the dishes, swaying back and forth. Puck let the image of himself doing the same to Kurt flash in front of his eyes before swallowing and clearing his throat.  
  
“Mr. Hummel?” he said.  
  
Burt and Carole turned, the latter smiling in hello and the former raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Puckerman?” he replied.  
  
“Could I please talk to you, sir?” Puck tried not to shuffle, he knew it was a sign of weakness.  
  
After a second of silence, Burt nodded and led the way into the living room. He offered Puck a seat and only sat down once the boy did, standing close until that moment. He stared at Puck a minute before speaking. “What is this about?”  
  
“I…” Puck took a deep breath, “I wanted to ask your permission to date Kurt…Sir.”  
  
The look on Burt’s face made it clear that those were the last words he expected to come out of the boy’s mouth. Again, minutes of awkward silence passed before he leaned forward to ask, “So you’re gay?”  
  
“That’s still open for argument,” said Puck, “But the important thing is that I like Kurt and he’s the one I want to date.”  
  
Burt leaned back, as if contemplating Puck as a whole before slowly nodding. “Okay.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I presume you’re asking me as a formality, Puck. Even if I said no, I’m sure you and Kurt would figure out a way to work around that. Besides, I can tell you’ve matured a lot over the past year and even if I still don’t completely trust you, I trust Kurt.” He stood up then, motioning for Puck to do the same. “Now, I’m guessing by the fact that Kurt is still blasting Broadway in his bedroom that he doesn’t know you’re here?”  
  
“Yeah, I was supposed to stop by at two though.”  
  
“So that gives us half an hour,” Burt said, looking at his watch. “Perfect. I want to show you some things if you’re going to be around more often.”  
  
Despite the warning feeling in his gut, Puck followed.  
  
Half an hour later Kurt walked into his father’s den to see a smiling Burt standing in front of his well-stocked gun collection next to a surprisingly white Puck. It took Kurt thirty seconds to realize what Puck had done and a minute to rescue him from his father as a thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

After rescuing Puck, Kurt had driven them both to the look out where Kurt “tortured” Puck with kisses and well placed hands to get the truth out of him. After hearing that Puck not only came out to his mother, but also faced Kurt’s dad  _alone_ , well, that just lead to their second hottest make out session yet. Both of them being completely satisfied by the end.  
  
Once they had recovered Kurt figured they should stay in his dad’s good graces by going home a little early. Even though Kurt invited Puck to dinner, Puck declined, claiming he didn’t want to intrude on yet another family dinner. Kurt decided not to point out that Finn would be out with Rachel. He just knew that Puck was avoiding his dad.  
  
Sunday, after Puck got back from Temple, they decided to go to lunch together. After a short argument of who should pay, they agreed that they would pay for themselves. Though Puck insisted on paying for their first real dinner date on Thursday. Using the foldable back seats to their advantage, they took their time in the parking lot, before going back to Kurt’s house and doing homework in his room, the door open of course.  
  
Kurt had rolled his eyes at that, tempted to inform his dad that if they would do anything more than kiss it wouldn’t be in the room. But that would only get him grounded for life so he held back.  
  
Puck accepted the dinner invite that night. Looking a little terrified the first half of the meal, he only relaxed once Kurt’s dad insisted that he be called ‘Burt’ not ‘sir.’ Apparently, Burt was the only thing standing in Puck’s way, because he soon fell into his usual, casual self, joking with Finn. Though he managed to tone back his crudeness and had his hand on Kurt’s thigh for the entire meal.  
  
He was “kicked out” after dinner, Burt pointing out that they’d see each other the next morning and that he was just going to go clean a few of his guns so there wasn’t much point in staying longer.  
  
Needless to say, Monday morning could not come soon enough for the new couple. They each got up way too early, Puck going through his usual routine and actually having time to sit and watch cartoons with his sister, and Kurt taking so much extra time trying to find the right outfit that he was back on schedule by the time he left the house.  
  
Pulling up to the school, Kurt felt his nerves creeping up on him. He knew that Puck wanted to be open, but he wasn’t sure what that meant. Would they hold hands in the hallways, or just walk together, or would Puck be willing to go so far as to kiss a little?  
  
Kurt was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Puck walked up behind him at his locker until he felt hands on his hips.  
  
“Hey beautiful,” Puck whispered into his ear.  
  
Blushing, Kurt grinned, turning around in his boyfriend’s arms. “Morning, Puck,” he replied softly, trying not to giggle. “So you’re sure about this? You really want to be this open?”  
  
“Of course,” says Puck, moving a hand to brace against the lockers as Kurt leaned back. “I said I wanted to show you off, and I mean to do it. To more than just the glee club. Besides, they already know about us so where’s the fun in that?”  
  
Kurt giggled. He couldn’t help it. Puck was leaning so close to him, talking into his ear and he tried to tell himself that it was because his breath was tickling his skin. “Fine, but nothing more than little kisses, I don’t like that strong of PDA.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
Then, just as Puck was getting ready to do just the opposite, Kurt blushed at the sight of Dave walking towards them. Before Kurt could push Puck away Dave passed and they heard a mumbled, “About damn time.”  
  
Puck pulled back, startled. “Wha-?”  
  
Kurt looked over to see the other boy walking away and couldn’t hold back his laugh, of course Dave had figured out about them. Seeing that Puck had gotten distracted Kurt reached up and grabbed him with a hand to the back of his neck. Pulling him down he kissed him, like he had been wanting to do since the beginning of dinner the night before.  
  
Puck smiled into the kiss, relaxing with Kurt’s control. He brought his hands back to Kurt’s hips and held him closer. Only when Kurt gently pushed against his shoulders did Puck move away. “Right, little kisses.”  
  
Kurt swallowed, turning back to his locker to finish taking care of his books. “Maybe we can bend the rules for good morning kisses.”  
  
“I agree whole-heartedly.”  
  
Kurt just grinned, enjoying the feel of hands on his hips. Glancing around he wondered why no one was interrupting them. That was when he noticed how half the students in the hall were taking pictures or videos on their phones. Half the school must know by now that there was an out, gay couple.  
  
“I’m kind of surprised that no one’s approached us yet,” mumbled Kurt, closing his locker and turning back to Puck. “I figured there’d be at least one slushy by now.”  
  
“Yeah, well,” Puck shrugged, “I’m badass. No one would even try to slushy me.”  
  
No sooner than saying that, a voice called out from down the hallway.  
  
“You’re gonna wanna see this, Puckerman,” came Karofsky’s voice.  
  
Both Kurt and Puck turned just in time to see Karofsky stop about a foot away, holding a slushy in his hand. Kurt barely had time to close his mouth, let alone his eyes, before the jock was swinging the offending drink. But Kurt never felt the burning ice, nor did he see any on Puck.  
  
Nope, instead there was a very shocked Azimio, purple ice running down his front.  
  
“What the fuck, man!?” cried Azimio, trying to wipe the offending substance out of his eyes. “You said you would throw it at the loser!”  
  
“I did,” said Dave, handing Puck the cup over his shoulder and crossing his arms.  
  
Puck silently took the cup, still in shock, and tossed it in the general direction of the trashcan.  
  
“WHAT!?” Azimio was screaming. “Dude we’re friends! You can’t do that! Man, this was going to wipe our slate clean, get you back on the top, man. Why couldn’t you have just hit the fuckin’ homo?”  
  
Kurt watched as anger flashed across Dave’s face.  
  
“Can’t you get it throw your thick skull that I don’t want to be a bully anymore? And I don’t want to be friends with a bully either.”  
  
Azimio shoved him in retaliation but Dave held his ground, taking a step closer instead, raising his voice.  
  
“Bullying will get you nowhere! But if that’s what you want to do to get to the top, then you won’t last a single fuckin’ year out of high school!”   
He paused, taking a deep breath and Kurt noticed the phones turning toward Dave. “So just leave me and my  _real_  friends alone. If I so much as hear about one of them getting another slushy from you or any of your friends, then you best be prepared to get the same in return.”  
  
Eyes narrowing, Azimio hissed out, “I’d like to see you try. Those gleeks couldn’t hurt a fly.”  
  
Kurt scoffed, but before he could say anything Puck was stepping forward, saying in his most menacing voice, “You wanna bet? I’d listen to him, cause we’d  _all_  like the chance to get even with you guys. Who knows, you could end up with a two for one deal on them slushies. One for us, two for you.”  
  
Azimio growled in frustration before rubbing at his eyes and turning to stalk away, mumbling something along the lines of, “Yeah whatever, you little butt fuck.”  
  
Dave had to hold Puck back, arm around his waist. “Just leave it,” he said, getting the other jock to look back at his boyfriend.  
  
Looking back at Kurt, Puck could tell he was still in some kind of shock. Or just on the verge of tears. He stepped closer, taking Kurt’s hand while they waited in silence for Azimio to turn the corner and Dave to turn to them.  
  
When he did he paused, taken aback by the crowded hallway. “Thanks Puck,” he eventually said in a low voice. Despite the fact that there were no other noises in the hallway and everyone could hear him. “If it wasn’t for the slushy I think we’d all be fighting right now.”  
  
Puck grinned. “No problem,” he said, putting an arm around Kurt.  
  
Kurt took that as his cue to say something, but he couldn’t speak. So instead he started to clap, which in turn prompted his fellow gleeks to start clapping. Eventually, the entire hall was applauding as Dave stood there, awkwardly shuffling his feet and blushing.  
  
They only stopped when the warning bell rang and the student body seemed to automatically move towards their classes, whispering and talking about the most recent event as if it had happened days ago, not minutes.  
  
Kurt and Puck stood there, watching as a few of the gleeks gave Dave a friendly pat on the back. Giving a little wave to them, Dave eventually turned away.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Kurt turned to Puck. “If I wasn’t your boyfriend, I’d be in love with him right now.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Puck held back his grin. “Oh really? Is it because he slushied Azimio, or because he publicly swore off bullying?” Then he added as an afterthought, “Or because he took your spotlight?”  
  
Kurt smacked Puck on the chest and started walking towards his first period class. “If anything, I would hate him for stealing my spotlight. But   
no, the swearing off of bullying is what would do it for me. I mean, I know he already said he wouldn’t do it, but still… he basically said it to the entire school.” Kurt took a deep breath, a huge smile spreading across his face, “It’s just one step away from coming…” he stopped himself from nearly outing Dave. “From becoming a gleek,” he covered quickly. “Now all he’d have to do is join.”  
  
“And sing,” added Puck, pretending to miss Kurt’s near slip, even if he didn’t have a clue what he was going to say. “And preferably dance.   
We need some more dancers that could balance out Finn and Mike.”  
  
Shaking his head, Kurt stopped outside his classroom. “You know Dave would never join glee. He’s too shy. I know he enjoyed the half time show you all did last year, but I think he’d prefer to spend his free time doing stuff other than sing and dance.”  
  
“Hmm,” Puck hummed in agreement, not really caring all that much. “I’ll see you at lunch.”  
  
“You mean you won’t walk me to every class?”  
  
“Babe,” Puck whined, “I’ve still got to go to my locker and half your classes are across the school from mine.”  
  
“I’m kidding, Puck,” Kurt said, reaching up and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Puck’s mouth. “I’ll see you at lunch.” Then he walked into the room, glancing back to see a smiling Puck.


	13. Chapter 13

Surprisingly, Kurt and Puck were the first to lunch. Despite Puck’s little fit he did meet Kurt to walk with him to lunch. Sitting down with their food, Kurt sat close and smiled at his boyfriend.  
  
“What?” asked Puck, mouth already full with food.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored the bad manners. “I still can’t believe that you told my dad about us,  _without_  me there.”  
  
“I asked him if I could date you,” pointed out Puck, swallowing. “There’s a big difference between that and saying ‘by the way I’ve been mackin’ on your son for the past few weeks.’”  
  
Kurt scoffed. “As if I would ever tell him that. I had just been planning on saying that we had decided to start dating Friday night.”  
  
“And then he would have blown up about how you skipped family dinner night for a first date with me. Looking back on this, I think what I did was the only way to get a good outcome.”  
  
“Well, he does like you, Puck. He even said that you could call him Burt.”  
  
“Despite the fact that I’ve been calling him Burt since he married Finn’s mom and I started hangin’ out at your place. Babe, he still likes talking about his guns way too much for me to be able to relax around him.”  
  
“You seemed to do fine last night… eventually. Besides, you love talking about your guns too. Why take away his happiness over something like that?”  
  
“My guns and his guns are two completely different things,” cried Puck.  
  
“Are you two already arguing over celebrity crushes?” asked Mercedes, sitting next to Kurt. “Cause I don’t know who you’re talkin’ about, but Puck’s guns ain’t got nothin’ on Michael Clarke Duncan.”  
  
Puck groaned and dropped his head to the table. “That is a low blow, Jones. I can only dream about guns like his.”  
  
“Well get over it,” said Kurt, “They’d look abnormal on you. I like muscles created on the job, or sports in your case. And Mercedes, we were talking about my dads guns.”  
  
“Woah, boy, that is all kinds of creepy,” said Mercedes, scooting away.  
  
“No,” huffed Kurt, “The kinds with bullets. I was just joking around with Puck about how they both like to talk about their guns.”  
  
“Oh, well,” Mercedes shrugged, “Okay then. But Michael Duncan still beats Puck.”  
  
Puck groaned and Kurt rubbed his back. The others started to show up and every conversation was either about the new couple – though having all known about it since Friday night there was less to talk about – or about Dave’s slushy on Azimio that morning. As the table grew more crowded Kurt found himself pulled closer and closer to Puck. He wasn’t surprised by it, but the possessiveness was a little unexpected, at least along the lines of  _Puck_  being possessive over  _Kurt_.  
  
About the same time that everyone started wondering where Dave was, he walked up to the table, a huge grin on his face, obviously heading to his usual spot. His progress however was halted when Tina pulled him into the seat next to him.  
  
“Oh my God, Dave,” she said, “I still can’t believe you slushied Azimio. What did he do?”  
  
Kurt watched in interest as Dave just stared, shocked by Tina’s behaviour. Kurt was used to it, seeing the girl come out of her shell a bit more when there was gossip to be had.  
  
Eventually Dave answered with a shrug. “He wanted me to slushy Puck so I could be his friend again. I didn’t want to do either and I told him so.”  
  
“Why would you slushying me put you back in good graces with Az?” asked Puck.  
  
Dave looked over at both Kurt and Puck, obviously taking in their close positions. “Really?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
“What?” asked Puck, honestly confused.  
  
Dave sighed. “You honestly thought you’d be able to come to school today, hanging onto Kurt like it was some chick flick where no one else seems to notice or care that you’re practically making out, and not be slushied?”  
  
Before Dave was finished speaking Kurt was trying to detach himself from Puck. He had no idea how obvious they had been, nor that he was practically in Puck’s lap. Dave was right, they were acting like they were in a chick flick.  
  
Puck looked thoughtful, completely uncaring about their appearance, but not weakening his hold on Kurt. “Well, technically I wasn’t,” he said.  “You stopped it.”  
  
“And threatened revenge for future offences,” added Kurt, giving up his struggle to escape Puck. Honestly, he liked being able to sit this close to a guy that wasn’t his father.  
  
“Yeah,” chimed in Santana, “I don’t get why we haven’t started slushying the jocks before. If we started last year we could have been on top.”  
  
“But then we would have sunk to their level,” pointed out Kurt.  
  
“But most of them are taller than us,” said Brittany, head tilted in confusion, “Wouldn’t we want to get to their level?”  
  
The entire table stared before Santana rubbed Brittany’s back. “I’ll explain later, honey.”  
  
“You know,” said Artie, changing the direction of conversation, “I know Dave isn’t bullying anymore, but what about the other jocks?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Mercedes, “I haven’t been slushied once this year.”  
  
Kurt joined in everyone as they stared at Dave, expecting for some unknown reason that he would have the answer to their questions. Though, Kurt had more of an inkling and understanding.  
  
Sighing, Dave explained, “I decided to stop bullying before school started.”  
  
Puck and Kurt both frowned at that knowing full well what Dave had promised. Puck spoke before Dave could continue. “But you didn’t promise that to Kurt until the second week of school.”  
  
Kurt could feel all eyes turn to him. This was not good. Unsurprisingly, Finn spoke first. “Dude, we can take care of ourselves. And why would you ask Dave to stop bullying us?”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “I don’t think you can’t all take care of yourselves. I just thought that it would be nice for us to have a bully-free year. Besides, it needed to be something big if he wanted to borrow my bike for a day.”  
  
Once again, all eyes turned back to Dave. “It was only for an afternoon,” he corrected, “And I have a license, so I doubt he’ll extend the same courtesy to any of you.”  
  
“And I won’t let him use my bike again unless it’s an absolute emergency,” added Kurt, though no one really seemed to care.  
  
“Like I said,” continued Dave, “I had already sworn off bullying, but just because I stopped didn’t mean you would have a bully-free year. So while Kurt thought I was promising to stop myself, I was really promising to try and get the other jocks to back off. It’s no big deal.”  
  
“How on earth have you managed?” asked Rachel, and Kurt reluctantly agreed that she asked a very good question.  
  
“The jocks and all of you have pretty obvious routines and hangouts,” Dave explained. “I was able to figure out where you might be and delayed the jocks from getting to you. And there have been some underclassmen that I may or may not have scared into going the opposite direction of a slushy-armed jock.”  
  
“You mean you’ve been protecting other students not in glee?” asked Kurt, not bothering to hide the pride in his voice. He held back the grin though when Puck tensed a little in jealousy and kissed the side of his neck gently, as if to remind him that he was taken.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kurt let himself give in and lean back onto Puck a bit more, smiling happily.  
  
“It’s no big deal,” said Dave, obviously uncomfortable with all the attention. “Can we just move on?”  
  
“Fine,” said Mercedes, “What was with that big smile you had on when you walked in? You usually only have on a smile like that on Fridays.”  
  
Kurt smiled encouragingly at Dave. They were all his friends now, he could trust them with the truth. Finally, after drinking half his water Dave spoke up. “A girl tried to give me her number, and I finally got to say… that I’m taken.” The last part came out in a whisper, but everyone still heard it and Kurt found himself smiling in approval.  
  
“You have a girlfriend?!” This came from the half of the table that wasn’t shocked into silence, meaning all of the loudest members, minus Kurt.  
  
Kurt looked around with Dave, wondering if others in the cafeteria had noticed the outburst.  
  
“Would you keep it down?” hissed Dave, “It’s not something I’d like to advertise to the entire school. Besides, it’s no big deal. I’m in high school, I can have a significant other if I want to.”  
  
“Does she go to McKinley?” asked Mercedes, hungry for some kind of gossip.  
  
“No,” said Dave. She opened her mouth to ask another question and he answered before she spoke, “OSU.”  
  
“Dude, you’re dating a college chick?” asked Puck. “Sweet. I’ll bet she’s all kinds of experienced.”  
  
“Your soon to be ex is sitting right next to you if you don’t stop talking right now,” mumbled Kurt, suddenly understanding how Puck had felt earlier.  
  
Dave grinned, “Very experienced. Why do you think I’m so happy on Fridays?”  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow, surprised, not only by the amount of information Dave was sharing, but that he seemed to have accepted himself enough to go further than making out. “Really? You’ve gone…?” he waved a hand in place of finishing that sentence.  
  
Dave raised his own surprised eyebrow. “You lookin’ for suggestions, Kurt?”  
  
Kurt blushed and took a sip of his water. “Just curious,” he mumbled.  
  
“No, we haven’t,” answered Dave, “But the phone conversations have gotten pretty hot.”  
  
Kurt started to choke on his water, suddenly imagining Dave having phone sex right after lunch. He chose to ignore how the entire table laughed at his expense.  
  
As he recovered, with no help from Puck who made a suggestive comment in his ear, he noticed how Dave managed to change the subject and conversations continued as if it was any other day, despite the fact that Puck and Kurt were now dating. Kurt loved his friends.  
  


* * *

  
And for those who may be wondering who Michael Duncan is, here are some pics for you:  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/amelias_nature/pic/000068aw/)   [](http://pics.livejournal.com/amelias_nature/pic/000073pq/)


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt was relieved that Dave hadn’t left early because he was sure everyone would start talking about his significant other. So though everyone stayed distracted for the rest of the day, Kurt began to worry about Dave’s secret once school ended, specifically while Kurt was talking to Puck.  
  
It was too cool out for his motorcycle but just warm enough for Puck and Kurt to relax in the bed of Puck’s truck. They had on jackets and cuddled together under a blanket. It was strange, being at the lookout and not actually making out. But it was a good strange, because they were dating and could, in theory, make out whenever they wanted, so they could talk now. And they had.  
  
Their conversation had slowed about twenty minutes ago and fizzled to a halt about ten minutes ago. The silence was relaxed and happy, like those participating. But Kurt was thinking of initiating a make out session. After all, they couldn’t let their alone time go to waste.  
  
He took a deep breath, about to roll on top of his boyfriend when Puck spoke.  
  
“What do you think about Dave?”  
  
Kurt huffed, annoyed that while he had been thinking about kissing his boyfriend, his boyfriend had been thinking about another boy. “I don’t think about David.”  
  
“No, I mean, like… today, he never said ‘girlfriend,’” explained Puck. “He only talked about his ‘significant other.’ I’ve been thinking about what he meant.”  
  
“Maybe he likes the sound of it,” suggested Kurt. He realized that, before this year, he’d let others come to the conclusion that Dave was gay on their own and not interfere. Now, though, he felt that he should protect the jock’s secret, maybe not at all costs, but at least put in the effort.  
  
“Yeah, but he never even said ‘she.’ Or ‘he’ for that matter.”  
  
Kurt remained silent, knowing whatever he could say would only reveal too much.  
  
“I think he’s dating a transgender.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing, surprised at such a conclusion. “And why do you think that?”  
  
“Well, isn’t it transgender people who sometimes don’t have a pronoun attached to them?”  
  
Kurt took a deep breath, regaining control. “Sometimes. If they don’t prefer he or she, they’ll prefer ze, zir, or a similar version. But that doesn’t mean Dave’s dating a transgender, Puck.”  
  
“Well, it was just a thought.” They were silent for a few moments before Puck asked, “You wanna make out?”  
  
Kurt laughed then, rolling over to lay half on top of Puck. “I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
~*~  
  
Later, after Kurt returned home, letting Puck go for the day, he carefully approached his father. He knew they’d need to talk, and by this point he just wanted to get it out of the way.  
  
“Kurt, we need to talk,” said Burt, before his son could even open his mouth.  
  
Kurt squeaked in response, his identical thought stopped before it could be physically formed. He immediately sat across from his dad at the kitchen table. “I agree,” was the most intelligent response he could come up with.  
  
“I know that Puckerman only asked me as a formality, Kurt,” Burt started right away, wanting this over with as well. “But I want to know the truth. How long have you two been seeing each other? And when did you decide to tell me you were dating?”  
  
Kurt bit his lip. He already knew that he was going to tell his dad everything. He always did.  _Oh, this is not going to be good_ , he thought before saying out loud, “We’ve been seeing each other since about the third week of school. And we decided to tell you that we were dating on Friday night. Or really,  _I_  decided we should tell you and ordered him to show up.”  
  
Burt frowned. “You’ve been dating for weeks, and you just decided to tell me now?”  
  
Kurt could tell he wasn’t mad, just upset, and a little confused. Unfortunately, what he would say next was going to change that. “We’ve been dating since Friday, Dad. We’ve only been  _seeing_  each other since the third week of school.”  
  
“Seeing…?” Burt took a moment to process this, and Kurt could tell the moment he did, his expression turning angry. “Kurt, what did I tell you last year about spreading yourself around?”  
  
“No!” Kurt corrected immediately, though he knew his dad would have come to that conclusion first. “Dad, we’ve just been… making out. He’s let me go further with him than with me. Until Friday, I’ve never even gotten off with him.” Kurt stopped, horrified with himself.  _That_  was not supposed to come out, at least not in those words. Not so bluntly.  
  
“Until Friday?” Burt asked quietly.  
  
Swallowing, Kurt nodded. “When he said he wanted to actually date me I knew that he was serious about us. I knew that he didn’t want me just for my motorcycle or something just as stupid.”  
  
“He could just as easily be dating you just to get in your pants, Kurt.”  
  
“It’s not like that, Dad,” said Kurt, shaking his head. “He said he’s willing to wait as long as it takes, and that he just wants  _me_. All of me, Dad.”  
  
“So he’s in love with you?”  
  
Kurt’s eyes went wide. “I never said that.  _He_  never said that.”  
  
“Well, he does,” said Burt, smirking, “Just to let you know.” He sighed, getting up. “Okay, Carole will be home soon with some take out. Why don’t you go get cleaned up?”  
  
“Dad?” Kurt asked, shyly, heading towards the stairs. “If Puck loves me, can you stop talking about your guns in front of him? I think he’s scared you’ll actually use them.”  
  
“That depends.” He waited until he had Kurt’s full attention before continuing. “Do you love him?”  
  
Pausing, Kurt made himself think about it. And he honestly had no idea, but he was sure of one thing. “I really,  _really_  like him, Dad.”  
  
Burt nodded. “Then I’ll only talk about my guns when you have a fight with him and ask me to.”  
  
“That would be nice. Thanks Dad.” Then Kurt went up to his room, smiling.  
  
That had gone much better than expected.  
  
~*~  
  
On Wednesday, Puck and Kurt were the last to arrive at lunch to find the others at the table their usual talkative selves and a rather happy Dave.  
  
In fact, he was the first to great them, a wide grin on his face. “Hey guys, have fun?”  
  
“You know it,” said Puck, hitting his own fist against Dave’s offered one.  
  
Kurt blushed, despite the fact that they were late because he had to talk to his calculus teacher, and even sat closer to Puck than usual. “Shut up. Both of you.”  
  
Puck smirked but kept his mouth shut. Dave just chuckled turning back to his lunch.  
  
Mercedes sighed and put down her fork. “Okay, what is up with you, Dave?” she asked. “You have been smiling like crazy this entire time.”  
  
Puck studied Dave, tilting his head almost studiously it seemed. A moment later his eyes went big. “Oh my god, you got laid!”  
  
Dave nearly choked on his water, laughing. “Dude, no… not yet.”  
  
“Then why does it look like you just woke up on Christmas morning?” asked Mercedes.  
  
“Because today’s the first day of fall break for OSU,” said Dave.  
  
Kurt got it as soon as the words were out of the jock’s mouth. “So, you have all weekend to be with your… significant other?” He was still afraid of saying too much.  
  
Dave grinned and nodded. “You want to meet?”  
  
 _Did he want to meet the infamous, at least to him, Colton? Hell yeah!_  Kurt nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“All of you?” Dave asked, addressing the rest of the table. “We’ll be out front tomorrow after school, around four o’clock.”  
  
Everyone nodded in the affirmative and Dave quickly changed the subject. Kurt helped, knowing everyone’s attention would shift to something a bit more immediate. Like how red Kurt would get whenever certain locations, such as the janitor’s closet, was mentioned.  
  
Seriously though, Puck had only  _mentioned_  it once. Kurt would  _never_  use such an un-sterile location to be intimate with Puck. But that didn’t stop Puck from whispering… _uplifting_  ideas into Kurt’s ear whenever they passed said closet, or whenever it was mentioned.  
  
Kurt took a deep breath and crossed his legs, leaning into Puck and preparing himself for a torturous afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a oneshot that can replace the 2nd-4th paragraphs of this chapter from the cutting room floor. If it's not up yet, it will be. I'm slowly transferring stories. It's called "We Both Can't Fight It."

Thursday morning, Kurt somehow let it slip that he had sung “Animal” the previous year with Blaine, and the results had been less than ideal.  While Puck just laughed at the story, Santana overheard it and started scheming.  
  
Thus, that afternoon he was ambushed by Santana and Brittany and was made to “re-sing” the song. To Puck. Who had a seat in the middle of the room. Luckily Mr. Shuester had actually let them out earlier, so Kurt didn’t have to suffer in front of him. That would have been creepy.  
  
Before he started Kurt cleared his mind of everything Blaine had said about his sexiness… or lack thereof, and thought instead about everything Puck had found sexy in him. Amazingly, by the time he finished the song, Kurt was only red with the exertion of dancing around – and on – Puck. The jock on the other hand was red from the exertion of talking down his erection.  
  
As Kurt finished, Puck pulled him close and kissed him, hard. Just as revenge. Their peers all applauded and soon both boys were calm and collected enough and they all started to shuffle from the room.  
  
As multiple conversations started up, Mercedes’ voice cut over them all. “Boy, you had better get a solo this year at one of our competitions. We’d be guaranteed first place.”  
  
“I’ll only accept if you get one too,” Kurt replied, leaning into Puck.  
  
There was a snort and the entire group looked over to find Dave leaning against the wall. “Hummel, if you were given the chance at a solo you’d go after it with your claws out. Friendships be damned.”  
  
“And you know I’d go all diva on your ass,” added Mercedes, popping her hip with attitude. “Don’t be pretending to be my friend in the hopes of stealing my solo.”  
  
Kurt laughed, flicking his head as if to emphasise the truth in that statement. “Oh you caught me. My plans are all ruined. I’ll have to keep scheming.” They all laughed and returned their attention to Dave.  
  
“What’s up, Dave?” asked Finn, hanging his arm over Rachel’s shoulders.  
  
Dave was about to speak when Kurt interrupted, suddenly remembering the ex-bully’s purpose. “Oh, your significant other!” he blushed and looked around him. “I think we all forgot.”  
  
Kurt could tell that Dave was trying to hide his disappointment as he said, “Oh, well, if you all have plans, maybe we could figure out another time.”  
  
“Oh hell no!” cried Mercedes, pulling Dave down the hallway. “I have to see what gets you all hot and bothered. I mean, if no one at this school interests you, this must be some specimen.”  
  
“You could say that,” mumbled Dave.  
  
Kurt grinned a little at Dave’s blush and waited patiently with the others as they stepped out of the doors. Kurt glanced around, wondering if he’d be able to identify Colton before Dave pointed him out. And it wasn’t that hard.  
  
There were a few students milling about after other extracurricular activities, but there was one guy, clearly older, leaning against a motorcycle. His pants were tight, his black button up shirt was half open under his leather jacket. His hair was short, though long enough to style, and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days.  
  
Kurt could tell immediately that this was Colton. If his older look didn’t give him away, Dave’s stare did. The fashionista couldn’t help but smirk at the way Dave just stared and swallowed.  
  
Colton glanced up as they exited the school, spotting them he smiled and gave a little wave. Nothing else, as if he was just responding to another group of admirers. Kurt had to admit that it couldn’t be that far from the truth. Colton wasn’t really his type, but that didn’t stop him from appreciating the boy.  
  
“Damn,” came Mercedes voice, “He is  _fine_. Who do you think he belongs to?” She whispered the question in Kurt’s ear, but he was sure everyone heard.  
  
“Man, I may have myself a perfect girl,” said Santana, “But I’d totally go straight for that.”  
  
“I am totally gay,” said Puck. “If I wasn’t already taken I’d totally try to tap that fine ass.”  
  
Before Kurt could even respond to that comment Dave was growling. “Hands off, Puckerman,” he said before starting down the steps.  
  
“Did he just growl at me?” asked Puck, missing the big picture.  
  
“Why would Dave care if Puck touched him?” asked Brittany, “Does he really care that much about Kurt’s feelings?”  
  
No one answered. Instead they watched as Dave approached the guy.  
  
“You think that’s a brother of his girlfriend’s,” asked Finn sheepishly.  
  
Kurt just shook his head, watching as the two talked about something that apparently surprised Dave. “You really haven’t figured it out yet?” he asked.  
  
“Figured what out?” asked Mercedes. She looked back and forth between Kurt and the two boys. “You already know who that is?”  
  
Kurt nodded. “I’ve sort of known since the second week of school.”  
  
Everyone looked to him for an explanation, but a bark of laughter from Dave got their attention. They all looked back to the pair just in time to see Dave lean in, whispered something… and kiss the hunky stranger.  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but squeal in delight and clap his hands a little, joining the mixed reactions of gasps and murmured curses. The couple wrapped their arms around each other and Kurt wasn’t too surprised to see that Mercedes was the first to start forward. After all, she fed on gossip as much as she fed on tots.  
  
Moments later they surrounded the couple, practically attacking them with questions. Kurt just hovered on the edge, waiting to be properly introduced. He watched as Dave snuck a hand behind Colton’s back, laughing and trying to get them all to be quiet.  
  
“Guys, one at a time,” Dave said loudly, speaking over them.  
  
They all fell silent and no one spoke, trying to figure out what to say, and who should say it first.  
  
Finally, Finn spoke up. “So you’re gay?”  
  
He’s greeted with silence until Colton says. “No, he’s straight, but he likes to go up to strangers and make out with them just for fun.”  
  
“Yes, Finn, I’m gay. This is Colton,” said Dave, biting back a laugh.  
  
“Your significant other from OSU,” Santana added, already seeing the question forming on Brittany’s face.  
  
Nodding, Dave started to introduce everyone. Colton greeted them with either a nod or a handshake, and in the case of the boys, a quick body scan. Most of the guys actually blushed at the attention, but nobody commented, figuring it was safer where Dave’s boyfriend was involved.  
  
Eventually, it came time to introduce Puck and Kurt. Dave pulled them forward from the edge. “This,” he said, making a grand gesture towards the boys, “Is Puck and Kurt.”  
  
Kurt watched as Colton’s eyebrows went up and wondered what Dave had said about him and Puck.  
  
“Ah,” said Colton, “The infamous couple. I must say it is wonderful to finally get to meet you.”  
  
“Infamous couple?” asked Puck exchanging a look with Kurt. “We’ve been dating for less than a week.”  
  
“Dave told me that you had a thing for Kurt looong before you did anything about it.”  
  
Puck swallowed. Had he really been that obvious?  
  
“My Teddy Bear is  _very_  observant,” Colton smirked.  
  
“Teddy Bear?” came Mercedes’ amused voice. This was all so gossip worthy.  
  
“If any of you ever call me that,” said Dave, his voice threatening, “You won’t be singing at Nationals.”  
  
Colton laughed moving behind Dave and resting his chin on a shoulder. “I mean, really, he’s just a big softy. He’s just as cuddly as a teddy bear, so I thought it appropriate.”  
  
All the girls ‘awed’ and the boys rolled their eyes, Kurt a bit more amused than disgusted.  
  
“Why don’t you have a name like that for me?” Rachel asked Finn, smacking him lightly on the arm.  
  
Before Finn could answer, Mercedes interrupted.  
  
“Wait a minute,” she said. “Kurt, you already knew who Colton was? Did you know that Dave was gay?”  
  
“Yes,” was all Kurt was willing to reply.  
  
“Details boy!” cried Mercedes.  
  
Kurt sighed, not really in the mood to share that much. “I knew about Dave since last year and about Colton since the second week of school when I let Dave borrow my bike to go visit him in Columbus.”  
  
Colton nodded, walking over to Kurt. “I still have to thank you for that,” he said. Then, without warning, he took Kurt’s face in his hands and kissed his own thumbs that were over Kurt’s lips.  
  
There was barely any time for anyone to react before Colton pulled away. As it was, Kurt couldn’t even let out a surprised and amused squeak.  
  
Puck broke the surprised silence with, “I can’t decide if I should be jealous or turned on.”  
  
Dave growled. “I already told you, Puckerman, hands off,” then he added with a grin, “He’s mine.”  
  
“Relax,” said Kurt, taking a step closer to Puck in the hopes of keeping him out of a fight, “Both of you. It was just a stage kiss. Our lips never even touched. If you want us to, I’m sure we can explain in more detail later.”  
  
“If our lips never touch then why waste the time?” asked Puck, nuzzling Kurt’s neck.  
  
Kurt chuckled, shrugging a shoulder, only slightly, in agreement.  
  
“Good point,” agreed Dave, pulling Colton back to his side. “Anyways, you’ve all met Colton and I might as well be out to the entire school. Do you guys want to go hang out for dinner tomorrow night?”  
  
There was murmuring and exchanged looks, but Kurt was the first to speak up. Of course he want to have dinner with them, he’d been wanting to meet Colton since he found out Dave was dating. “Make it Saturday night and Puck and I will be there.”  
  
Almost immediately everyone started making excuses and said their goodbyes, promising another time, maybe. It wasn’t until the four of them were left by themselves that Kurt giggled.  
  
“Were we just set up on a double date?”  
  
“I do believe be were,” said Colton.  
  
“Man, I haven’t been on a double date since, like middle school,” complained Puck.  
  
Kurt poked him in the side. “You and Santana went on a double with Artie and Brittany just last year.”  
  
“That doesn’t count, I was helping Artie get into Brittany’s pants.”  
  
“Aren’t Brittany and Santana an item or something?” asked Colton, clearly confused.  
  
Kurt groaned. “Oh my  _god_ , don’t get me started on the soap opera that is glee club. Maybe I’ll tell you Saturday at dinner.”  
  
“He tried telling me during lunches and I’m still lost,” said Dave.  
  
“No,” corrected Kurt, “The glee club tried to tell you. Believe me,  _I’ll_  be able to clear it all up.”  
  
“Fine, Fancy,” said Dave, sharing an eye roll with Puck. “Whatever you say.”  
  
Kurt frowned, but Puck was quick to change the subject like a smart boyfriend. “Nice bike, Colton.”  
  
“It’s Dave’s,” said Colton. “We’ve been working on it together and I finished it last night so I could surprise him with it.”  
  
“Isn’t it a little cold to be riding?” asked Kurt, stepping out of Puck’s arms to inspect the bike closer.   
  
“A little,” shrugged Colton, “But I figured it’d be a lot warmer for two.” He turned his attention to Dave and grinned. “You ready to take her out for a spin, babe?”  
  
“Hell yes!” exclaimed Dave, stepping forward and practically petting the piece of machinery.  
  
Kurt could understand the feeling. He had done much the same the first time he saw his bike. “Well,” he said, pulling Puck away to give the couple their private moment, “We’ll see you tomorrow, Dave. See you Saturday, Colton.”  
  
Dave just nodded and waved, not taking his eyes off of his bike. Colton did the same, not taking his eyes off of Dave.  
  
As Kurt and Puck pulled away, Kurt sighed, “Have you ever looked at me like that?”  
  
“Ummm…” Puck stalled, confused. He glanced back at the couple and shrugged. “Not really, but I’ve thought about it?”  
  
Kurt chuckled at Puck’s attempt to be attentive. “That’s okay, Noah, you just haven’t evolved enough yet.”  
  
That seemed to catch Puck off guard. “Wait, I haven’t evolved? From what? And when did you start calling me Noah?”  
  
Kurt paused, not really knowing the answer to that himself. “I don’t know, do you not like it?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t care if  _you_  call me that, but…” he stopped, pulling Kurt back to him, “I like it.”  
  
Kurt grinned, “Well then, I’ll be sure to use it more often.” They shared a chaste kiss before Kurt continued the walk to his car. “And you haven’t evolved enough from Neanderthal to ‘Kurt Hummels’s boyfriend.’ Don’t worry, you’re getting there.”  
  
“I feel I should let you know that I am equally disgusted with the fact that you still consider me to be part Neanderthal and ecstatic that you called me your boyfriend.”  
  
Kurt chuckled. “Well good, because if we get to my house soon enough, maybe I’ll let you channel that Neanderthal part of you and use it on me.”  
  
Puck faltered in his steps. “I’ll meet you at your place,” he said before running to his truck. He was already pulling out of the lot by the time Kurt even started his engine.  
  
Laughing, Kurt drove after him, barely managing to keep to the speed limits like he had planned. Apparently, Puck’s enthusiasm was contagious, even across the road between two vehicles.  
  
Unfortunately, when they pulled into Kurt’s driveway, they saw that Burt was already home. Kurt groaned, remembering that his dad came home early to go to the parent/teacher conferences that night at the school.  
  
Walking over to Puck he apologized and invited him in for a few video games with Finn. Puck agreed, thankful that Finn was taking the hundredth break from Rachel, because then, hopefully, his awkwardness would dissipate some of the sexual tension between Puck and Kurt.  
  
As it turned out… Finn turned multiple shades of red whenever the two showed any kind of affection and the couple couldn’t help but tease him. Needless to say, after working each other up and painting too many visual pictures in Finn’s mind, the three of them had a very long night.  
  


* * *

  
And here is what Colton looked like in this scene:  
  
This is the outfit, assuming it's a leather jacket and tighter pants.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/amelias_nature/pic/00008xsr/)[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/amelias_nature/pic/00008xsr/)  
And this is the haircut.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/amelias_nature/pic/00009c33/)


	16. Chapter 16

“Noah!”  
  
Kurt screamed his release, hands twisted in the blanket beneath him.  
  
Puck grinned, pulling away and wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. “You know, I said I like it when you call me Noah, but you mainly only call me that when we’re fooling around.”  
  
Kurt hummed, still too out of it to think straight. Instead he pulled puck up and into a kiss. By the time they separated Kurt seemed to have gained the brain cells that Puck had lost. He knew why he said Noah’s name, he had only figured it out on Thursday. ‘Noah’ was so much easier to say than the three word alternative. Really, the moment he figured out the meaning, Kurt had freaked. Only a few days before he had told his dad that he liked Puck a lot. Now all of a sudden, he knew he was in love. It seemed so fast. Though thinking about it, he had been saying Noah a lot at the make out sessions.  
  
“You’ll figure it out eventually,” he told Puck, pulling him into another kiss.  
  
Now they had decided to go to the lookout after their double date, wanting a little extra time to themselves.  
  
Thursday they had been cut a little short when Puck’s mom called him to say that she had been called into work and he needed to watch his sister. They had attempted to hang out at his house, but struggled too much with his sister. She had told Puck later that night their mom had told her to do it.  
  
Friday had been cut short when Burt called Kurt to ask for help at the shop. He was short an employee that day and needed help if he was going to make it to family night. Puck didn’t even consider hanging around the shop that night.  
  
So when they had the chance Saturday night, they took it. They were barely in the back of Puck’s truck before the jock had Kurt’s cock in his mouth.  
  
Now, Kurt gently stroked up and down Puck’s back, calming him down so they could talk. Once the jock was breathing easier, Kurt spoke.  
“So what do you think of Colton?” he asked.  
  
Puck groaned, wanting his own release but humoured Kurt, knowing he might not get anything if he didn’t. “I like him. You can tell he’s a college kid, but he’s not stuck up about it. He’s still one of us.”  
  
“When you say ‘one of us,’ do you mean….?”  
  
“A teenager,” Puck answered, knowing where Kurt was going. “I don’t mean gay or anything.”  
  
Kurt nodded. “Yeah, he’s pretty cool. I’m so happy Dave found someone that could love him back.”  
  
“You talk as if he already found someone before.”  
  
Kurt nodded. “It was me. That’s how I found out he was gay. He kissed me, then threatened to kill me if I told. That’s why I left and went to Dalton.”  
  
Puck pushed himself up and looked down at Kurt in disbelief. “How can you talk about that as if it was nothing? Dave’s a big guy, it couldn’t have been pleasant.”  
  
“It wasn’t,” assured Kurt. “I was terrified. But at the same time, what I focused on was the fact that Dave was gay and that he had taken my first gay kiss.” Shrugging, Kurt took Puck’s hand, “But that was a year ago. Dave’s changed, I’ve changed, hell, even you’ve changed, Puck.  Thinking about it, none of it matters anymore. It only matters in the context of creating a person’s character.”  
  
“You know, you make me feel dumb when you get all deep and shit.”  
  
Kurt grinned. “Well, maybe some of my depth will rub off on you.”  
  
“Maybe.” Puck kissed Kurt’s knuckles, then licked them as if trying to lick the “depth” directly off of Kurt.  
  
Kurt wrinkled his nose and tugged his hand away, rubbing it on Puck’s shirt. “Gross, Puck.” Once it was dry, Kurt let his hand stay and rest on Puck’s chest as they lied in companionable silence.  
  
Eventually, Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. “I wanted to thank you for what you said on Thursday.”  
  
Puck glanced at him, confused. “About what?”  
  
“About being gay.”  
  
“Well, Colton is one hot specimen. I wouldn’t be surprised if he turned more guys than just me gay.”  
  
Kurt swatted him on the chest. “Oh stop it. You know that’s not how it works.”  
  
“And you know I’m teasing.”  
  
“Yes, well, I want you to know that I’ve thought about it, and you  _are_  probably bisexual. As much as I disagree with that, I can’t help but think that’s true about you.”  
  
“What do you mean  _probably_  bisexual?”  
  
Kurt sighed. “If I were to allow you to invite a girl to sleep with us in a threesome, would you jump a the chance?”  
  
Puck grinned. “You want a threesome?”  
  
“No! And that’s not the point of that question.”  
  
“Then yes, I would probably be very happy to invite a girl to be with us.”  
  
Kurt nodded. “Exactly, therefore you’re bi. Just because a bisexual chooses to be with a person of the same sex doesn’t suddenly make them gay. If that was the case then all bisexuals would be expected to be involved in threesomes and, while I’m sure people like that are very happy, it’s not that common.”  
  
Puck thought about it and nodded. “Cool, then I’m bisexual. But I don’t really care right now. Because I’m with you, and you’re hot, and that makes me happy.”  
  
Kurt chuckled, reaching down and cupping Puck’s covered erection. “I can see that. What brought this on, anyways? I thought we were having a deep discussion.”  
  
Puck moaned and thrust up into Kurt’s hand. “We were talking about Colton, and then you mentioned a threesome.”  
  
“Oh,” Kurt sighed, a wicked grin taking over his features. Leaning closer, he whispered into Puck’s ear. “What about a foursome? Add Dave into the mix.”  
  
Puck thought about it, watching Dave Karofsky suck off Kurt while Kurt and Colton sucked off Puck. He groaned, thrusting harder. “Fuck yeah. What other little kinks you got up in that dirty mind of yours?”  
  
Kurt slowly unzipped Puck’s jeans. “Hmm, well, there are a lot of things I think we need to do first before we decide to get kinky.”  
  
“Like what?” Puck gasped as Kurt’s hand came in contact with his cock.  
  
“Like this.” Then, before Puck could say anything else, Kurt was between his legs, nuzzling the base of his cock. FUCKING NUZZLING!  
  
Puck could only whimper, suddenly afraid of coming too soon.  
  
Pulling away and smiling up at Puck, Kurt ran his hand up and down with a soft stroke, as if checking to see if Puck was ready for him to start.  Not sure of what was expected of him, Puck nodded, hoping that was the right thing.  
  
Apparently it was, because Kurt leaned forward again tentatively took the head of Puck’s cock in his mouth. As Puck groaned, falling back onto the blanket Kurt gave an experimental suck and swirled his tongue around as if licking an ice cream cone. That time their groans were almost harmonious as Kurt finally tasted Puck, fresh from the source in his most potent form.  
  
Pulling away, Kurt gasped, surprised by how turned on he was. He refrained from touching himself, knowing he’d need more concentration if he wanted to give Puck a good blowjob. After all, this was Kurt’s first time and Puck had been on the receiving end of many, more experienced, blowjobs.  
  
Taking a deep, calming breath, Kurt decided to just explore Puck. He saw the vein on the underside of his cock and slowly followed it with his tongue. As he reached the head, he ended up putting more pressure on the bundle of nerves just under it, causing Puck to cry out and thrust into the air.  
  
“Fuck, Kurt, so good.”  
  
Kurt repeated the action, revelling in the feel of Puck’s hand that moved to the back of Kurt’s head, gently caressing him, urging him to do more.  
  
Kurt grinned, going back and sucking and swirling around the head before licking his way back down the thick, hard member. He reached Puck’s jeans and sat back a little to pull them further down. When Puck was bare down to mid thigh, Kurt continued to roam.  
  
Once again he nuzzled the base of Puck’s cock, but this time he continued his movements downward until he nuzzled Puck’s balls. He heard Puck gasp and groan, feeling the hand on his neck tighten a little, but Kurt kept going. He decided to keep it simple at this point, giving tiny little licks to tease Puck. Torture him to get back for all the times he had tortured Kurt, whether sexually or physically.  
It worked well. And soon Puck was writhing, gasping and begging. “Please, Kurt, more. I need more. Please!”  
  
Not being able to resist any more, Kurt stiffened his tongue, but instead of licking up his cock, Kurt went the other direction. He paused when he reached Puck’s tight back hole. He couldn’t decide if he liked the earthy taste lingering on his tongue. But he might learn to like it if Puck reacted the same way every time. This time he cried out, thrusting into the air, babbling as he tried to calm himself.  
  
Knowing Puck was close, Kurt returned to suck on the head of Puck’s mouth. He was so hard himself, and out of breath, he figured it would be better and safer to try deep-throating later. Maybe next time.  
  
Now Puck was groaning and grunting and all together desperate, and Kurt took pity. Surreptitiously, Kurt slicked a finger of his, and slid it back to Puck’s back entrance. He really only teased, and lightly at that, not knowing how Puck felt about penetration, but that didn’t seem to matter.  
  
Within seconds, Puck shouted a single warning and Kurt barely had time to prepare himself for the burst of bitterness that flooded his mouth.  He wanted to pull back, but knew he’d end up with a dirty face. Again, maybe latter, but not tonight. So he just kept swallowing, quickly growing accustomed to the flavor and finding he liked it… a lot. So much so that he caught himself off guard as he came in his jeans.  
  
As Puck came down from his high, Kurt gently cleaned him off, as well as himself, wiping the drops of come that had spilled onto his chin and cleaning them off his hand. He heard Puck whimper and felt the hand tighten on his head as he did that and grinned up at the boy.  
  
He moved up, only a little weak from his own orgasm, lying down next to Puck, resting his head on the boy’s chest. “Was it good?”  
  
Puck’s laugh was slightly breathless. “Was it good? Fuck yes, Kurt! I think that was the hottest blowjob I’ve ever gotten.”  
  
Kurt cuddled closer, hiding his face in Puck’s shirt. “Good, because I liked giving it. A little too much.”  
  
Puck looked down, confused at the embarrassed tone of Kurt’s voice. “What is it, babe?”  
  
Kurt just shook his head, shifting his hips uncomfortably.  
  
The movement caught Puck’s eye, bringing his focus to the wet spot on Kurt’s jeans. “You mean you…”  
  
Kurt nodded. “Please don’t laugh at me.”  
  
“Laugh? Kurt, that is one of the hottest things I’ve seen, or heard of, or whatever.”  
  
Kurt peaked up at him. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah. So, why don’t we go to your place and get you changed? Then we can hang with Finn for a few hours before your dad kicks me out.”  
  
“That would be great,” said Kurt, coming out of hiding and kissing Puck lightly on the lips.  
  
Despite Kurt’s situation, they stayed for a moment more, enjoying the silence and solitude. Eventually Kurt sat up, stretching a little. As he climbed from the bed of the truck he looked around and sighed. "I'm going to miss this place when it gets to be too cold to be here. Even in our cars."  
  
Puck shrugged. "It'll still be here when spring comes. And I can try to plan a few romantic date nights."  
  
"You? Doing romantic?"  
  
"Hey, I thought last Friday was very romantic."  
  
"It was, I'm just teasing. I'll see you at my place."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's outfit for this final scene is basically [this](http://Firithnovwen.deviantart.com/art/Biker-Kurt-214945241) drawing by Firithnovwen at deviantart.

They were surprised to find that the only lights on were the porch and entrance lights. Kurt unlocked the door and walked in, calling to see if anyone was there. When he got no reply he turned to Puck. "I guess there's nobody home."  
  
Puck shrugged and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Kurt went into the kitchen to check for a note. Sure enough a piece of paper sat on the counter.  
  
 _Went out to dinner. Be back later. Keep the doors open. Burt_  
  
Kurt grinned in amusement that his dad even insisted on open doors while gone. He noticed Carole's neater handwriting underneath, though.  
  
 _Taking Burt to the movies after dinner. Be back around midnight. Finn's with Rachel. Make sure you're both decent before you fall asleep. Love Carole_  
  
Kurt wished Carole was there so he could hug her in person. Instead he thought about what she had given him: two hours alone with Puck. two hours with access to a feather bed instead of a blanket-covered truck bed.  
  
By the time he heard Puck exit the bathroom Kurt knew exactly what they were going to do with that time.  
  
Before Puck could say anything, Kurt grabbed his hand and silently led him up to his room, locking the door behind him. He got Puck topless and lying back on his bed before giving Puck any chance to speak. But instead of hanging around, he disappeared into his closet.  
  
“Kurt?” came Puck’s voice, panting slightly. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Changing,” was Kurt’s simple, muffled reply.  
  
Puck had almost forgotten that Kurt needed to change his pants. But after a few minutes of silence and muffled curses, he called out again.  “Kurt? Are you okay? How long does it take to change out of a pair of pants?”  
  
“You forget that I only own skinny jeans, basically,” called Kurt. “Besides, I wanted to change into something else completely.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well, you said you liked my motorcycle outfit, right?”  
  
“Yeah. That t-shirt is just small enough to be the sexiest thing you own.”  
  
“I doubt that, but I think you’ll like this just as much if not more.”  
  
“What are you talking about Kurt?”  
  
“Over the summer Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and I did makeovers of our own styles for each other. Rachel did Tina, which was hilarious and horrifying. But Tina did me. I had a punk shirt on underneath, but this is basically what she came up with.”  
  
“Kurt, what the hell are you talking about?”  
  
Finally, Kurt stepped out of the closet. Puck stared, shocked. Kurt leaned against the wall, wearing a short, pleather jacket with three-quarter length sleeves and a skull on one side. He wore nothing beneath it and his flat stomach was perfectly displayed. His professionally faded, skin-tight jeans wear unbuttoned, possibly too tight to fasten, and a belt wrapped around one leg and up to his hip, closed with a skull and crossbones buckle. All topped off with gloved hands, a thumb tucked into the top of his jeans. Puck wasn’t sure if it was to hold them up, or just for show, but he didn’t care.  
  
“Fuck,” he mumbled.  
  
Kurt blushed a little, but his confident grin didn’t waver. “I thought you’d like it.” When Puck didn’t reply, Kurt chuckled, “Don’t get drool on my comforter.”  
  
That got Puck to lick his lips and swallow. “Fuck, Kurt, that is the hottest thing I’ve seen in my life.”  
  
“Mmm,” Kurt hummed, walking toward the bed. When he reached out to pull the comforter down Puck frowned in confusion.  
  
“What’s going on, Kurt? What’s with the get up?” He lifted his hips to allow Kurt to pull the blanket all the way to the foot of the bed.  
  
“By dad and Carole left some notes for us,” Kurt explained, as vague as ever.  
  
“Yeah, and they’ll all be home soon, won’t they?”  
  
“They’re at the movies, Finn’s with Rachel, we have until midnight.” Kurt carefully straddled Puck’s hips on the bed, his hands on Puck’s chest for support.  
  
Puck put his hands on Kurt’s hips and swallowed. “So?”  
  
Kurt leaned down and gently kissed Puck before moving to his chin and neck and answering. “We have to be decent by the time they get home.”  
  
“Decent?”  
  
Kurt sat up a little, his nerves clear in his expression. “Fuck me, Noah.”  
  
Puck looked at Kurt with wide eyes. That came out of nowhere. “Kurt, are you sure? We just started dating last week.”  
  
Kurt gave a nervous chuckle. “Is Noah Puckerman turning down sex?”  
  
Puck quickly moved his hands to Kurt’s lower back, keeping him close. “No. That’s not what I’m doing. This is important to me, Kurt. I don’t want you to rush things and regret it later.”  
  
“We may have been dating for a week, but we’ve been physical for a month or more. I’m ready, Puck.” Kurt took a deep breath, “I’ve only been waiting for proof from you that we have more than just physical attraction. You’ve proven that to me, and so much more, this entire week.”  
  
Nodding, Puck ran his hands up and down Kurt’s bare skin, revelling in the fact that he was allowed now. That he could practically do whatever he wanted. “It’s not going to last very long, Kurt. I’ve barely even considered having you like this. And add on this fucking hot outfit?  I’d come if you told me to. Right now.”  
  
“Really?” Kurt grinned, plotting. “Let’s put that to the test.”  
  
Puck gasped at the feeling of Kurt’s gloved hands opening his jeans and releasing his leaking cock. Kurt pushed the jeans down to mid-thigh and ran his hands along the exposed skin. It was as he ghosted a finger up Puck’s cock that he spoke.  
  
“Come for me,” Kurt whispered. “I want to see.”  
  
And Puck did. Shouting Kurt’s name amongst various obscenities, spurting hot come onto his own stomach.  
  
Kurt jut watched, taking in Puck’s pained and intense expression as it began to relax as he came down from his climax. Tilting his head, Kurt played with the mess on Puck’s stomach, running his gloved hands through the thick substance, making little circles. When Puck’s breathing evened, Kurt brought his hand to his mouth and licked. He knew what Puck tasted like, but the underlying taste of leather made him moan.  
  
“God Kurt, you’re one kinky dude,” groaned Puck, his cock twitching a little.  
  
Grinning, Kurt just hummed and continued to play with Puck’s seed, tasting it every now and then, until it got cold and sticky. He left a moment and came back with a warm, wet washcloth and cleaned Puck up, straddling his hips again.  
  
“When will you be ready for me?” asked Kurt, noticing that Puck was already half hard.  
  
“Just keep doing stuff, and I’m sure I’ll be plenty ready to fuck you whenever you are.”  
  
“Have you… done anything like this before?”  
  
“Not with a guy. Santana got kinda kinky once, but she stopped me before I got more than one finger in her.”  
  
Kurt wrinkled his nose. “I did not need to picture that.”  
  
“Just think of yourself in Santana’s place,” said Puck, rubbing a hand over Kurt’s hip.  
  
Kurt moaned and thrust the air in front of him. “Yeah, I like that idea.”  
  
“Then we should get you naked,” said Puck, fiddling with the belt buckle.  
  
Kurt shook his head and backed away. “Not before you. Take off your pants.”  
  
Kurt had never seen Puck move so fast. He slipped from between Kurt’s legs, shucked off his jeans, and slipped back between Kurt’s legs before Kurt could move too much. He couldn’t help but chuckle at Puck’s eagerness.  
  
Puck stared expectantly. “Well? What about you?”  
  
“Me?” Kurt scoffed. “It took me too much time getting into this to just tare it off.” A thought came to him and he ran a finger down Puck’s chest, a smirk on his lips. “Don’t you want to undress me?”  
  
Puck’s eyes lit up. “Oh, fuck yeah!” He reached out and tried to pull off Kurt’s jacket.  
  
Swatting his hand away, Kurt shook his head. “I want you to enjoy this Puck. I’m not going to dress like this every time.”  
  
Puck pouted for a minute before giving in. He reached forward slowly, tracing the design on Kurt’s belt buckle before unclasping it. As he pulled it away, Kurt sighed at the feel of the belt running around his one leg.  
  
Once the belt hit the floor Puck reached for the jeans. The button was open so he slowly pulled down the zipper before spreading the material open. Kurt bit his lip, the material rubbing against his bare skin.  
  
As Puck pushed away more material, one thing became clear: Kurt was going commando. He was completely hard within seconds.  
  
“Kurt,” he groaned, “I can’t wait anymore.”  
  
Nodding, Kurt quickly jumped up. Dropping his jacket on the floor, he moved to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.  Tossing both to Puck, he ordered, “Condom, on, now.”  
  
Puck obeyed, fumbling only a little when he saw Kurt step out of his jeans. Puck barely had time to admire his boyfriend’s bare body before Kurt was climbing onto him again.  
  
Grabbing the lube, Kurt squirt some onto his fingers and his hand disappeared behind him. Puck groaned in arousal at the idea of what Kurt was doing, and in annoyance that he couldn’t watch. He moved his hands to Kurt’s thighs and the smaller boy looked down at him, gasping at his own touch.  
  
When their eyes met, Kurt knew exactly what Puck was asking.  
  
“Next…unh… next time,” said Kurt, not pausing in his preparation. “In a… ah… in a hurry.”  
  
Puck nodded, happy to hear that there would be a next time. He reached out, gently grabbing Kurt’s leaking erection.  
  
“Yes! Noah!” Kurt gasped, eyes going wide enough for Puck to see the thin sliver of blue around his enlarged pupils.  
  
In that moment Puck knew exactly why Kurt called him by his first name. Instead of replying, Puck just smiled, tightening his grip on Kurt. “You ready yet?” he whispered, voice rougher than usual.  
  
Kurt nodded frantically, reaching for the lube again. He fumbled as he tried to open it, and Puck took it from him, applying some to his cock himself. Wiping his hand on his thigh, Puck gripped Kurt’s hips as the countertenor rested his hands on Puck’s chest. For a full minute they remained like that, just staring, barely able to realize this was happening. Then, at the same time, they breathed and moved.  
  
Kurt pushed up on his knees, Puck reached and helped guide his cock to Kurt’s hole. The first breech was slow, and based on Kurt’s groan, slightly painful. But they kept moving, Puck holding some of Kurt’s weight to help. Soon Kurt was fully seated on Puck, ass to thighs.  
  
“Fuck yes,” Kurt breathed. “God, Noah, I’m so full.”  
  
“Fuckin’ tight, baby,” replied Puck, trying to breathe to stave off his impending climax.  
  
Again, they remained motionless, both getting used to the heady feeling of being connected like this. And again they moved in tandem. Kurt pushing himself up as Puck lifted, then dropping back down, Puck thrusting up to meet him.  
  
At one point, Puck shifted and on his next thrust he hit Kurt’s prostate. Kurt practically screamed Noah’s name. Puck’s arousal shot up exponentially and he released one of Kurt’s hips in favor of Kurt’s cock to help speed up his climax.  
  
Kurt gasped at the touch. Speeding up his movements, soon their rhythm faltered. Puck kept up a steady pull on Kurt's cock, though and soon the smaller boy was coming.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Noah!" Kurt cried out, his hands trying to claw into Puck's chest.  
  
Puck groaned at the feeling of Kurt spasming around his cock and he moved his hands to mirror Kurt's, one going to rest over the fading mark above his heart. As they both came down from their high Puck leaned up, renewing his mark on Kurt.  
  
"Mmm," Kurt hummed, "Yes Noah."  
  
As Kurt relaxed onto Puck's chest, the jock held him close and whispered into his ear. "I love you too, Kurt."  
  
Kurt froze a moment before relaxing again. "I’m kind of surprised you said it first. But I’m very happy you did.”  
  
“Me too.” Puck shifted, and suddenly the realization that Kurt’s come was drying and sticky on them, he carefully got up. When he returned with a wet washcloth, Kurt smiled thankfully and pulled Puck back to the bed before he could take the washcloth to the hamper.  
  
“You know,” said Puck, as he settled back next to Kurt, “Our one week anniversary was yesterday.”  
  
Kurt sat up suddenly. “Oh my god, we didn’t do anything for it.”  
  
Chuckling, Puck pulled him back down. “Relax, babe,” he said, kissing Kurt’s temple, “I think tonight was pretty epic. We should be fine.”  
  
“Good point.”  
  
“You know what else?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You still haven’t said it.”  
  
Kurt remained silent for a moment longer before pushing up on his elbow to look Puck directly in the eyes. “I love you, Noah Puckerman,” he said, voice soft.  
  
Puck smirked. “Definitely like it when you say it.”  
  
Kurt gave a satisfied smile in reply and glanced at the clock. It was eleven o’clock. “We should get dressed,” he sighed. “If my dad figured out what Carole did he’ll be rushing to get home sooner, and I’m sure Finn will be getting home soon, too.”  
  
Nodding, Puck pushed himself up. “I’ll shower now so Burt doesn’t have to know that I might be naked while in the same house as you.”  
  
“That should give me plenty of time to do my moisturizing routine. And I’m sure you could take a pair of Finn’s sweats and a t-shirt so you don’t have to sleep in your clothes.”  
  
“Will do,” said Puck, picking up his boxers and giving a two-fingered salute.  
  
Kurt watched him as he walked out of the room, still completely naked and heard him go into Finn’s room, just as Kurt heard a car pull into the driveway. Hurrying over to his door while putting on his robe, Kurt listened carefully for Carole’s voice, sure that she would give them a little warning.  
  
Luckily there was no female voice, only the heavy footfalls as Finn climbed the stairs. Curious how this would pan out, Kurt peaked out his door just in time to see Puck emerge from Finn’s room, carrying the clothes, but still completely naked.  
  
Finn froze in the hallway. Puck paused, face expressionless. Finn took a deep breath, like he was trying to calm himself. It didn’t work.  
  
“Dude!” he wailed. “Please tell me you did not just do it with Kurt in my bed!”  
  
Puck broke into a smirk. “Dude, there is no way Kurt would even consider doin’ the nasty in your messy room. It would throw off his groove or whatever.”  
  
Finn stared at him blankly.  
  
“We didn’t do anything in your room,” Puck explained. “I’m just borrowing some of your clothes so that Burt doesn’t know he rode me like a cowboy.”  
  
A second of silence before…  
  
“Duuuuude! He’s my brother! You’re not supposed to tell me that!” Finn covered his ears, running into his room and locking the door.  
  
Puck glanced over at Kurt’s door, their eyes connecting seconds before they burst into laughter.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, when Puck returned, they were still chuckling. Kurt crawled under his covers but Puck stayed on top, knowing it would appease Burt a little seeing that the blanket separated them.  
  
Just before Puck fell asleep, Kurt spoke.  
  
“I can’t believe that I seem to have tied down the infamous sex shark of McKinley.”  
  
Puck turned to Kurt, pulling him as close as the blankets allowed. “You may have tied me down,” he whispered, “But I’ve never felt like I had more freedom.”  
  
  
THE END


End file.
